


PsycheDelic Dreamin'

by Narimiri



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Awkward Dates, Biting, Bruises, Chapter 11 is fucked up, Crossdressing, Dehumanization, Denial of Feelings, Dom/Sub I guess, Fighting During Sex, Fluff, Forced Crossdressing, Hate Sex, Humiliation, I actually wrote 30k+ words, I suck at writing Tsugaru, Izaya and Shizuo Being Pissy With Each Other, Izaya crying, Izaya is Fucking Awful I'm Sorry, Knifeplay, Like seriously there are going to be a lot of sex related injuries from chapter 12 alone, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psyche and Tsugaru are drug induced second personalities, Psyche and Tsugaru are the only ones who haven't had some degree of messed up sex, Psyche is annoying, References to Weddings, Revenge Sex, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shinra experimenting on his friends (cuz he's a little shit), Smut, Some weird shit with drugs or something, Super OOC in Parts I'm Very Sorry, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teasing, Toxic Relationship, Wedding Night, Weddings, Weirdly Sweet Ending, Wet Dream, references to crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 34,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narimiri/pseuds/Narimiri
Summary: Maybe it isn't so wise to let Shinra test his dubiously safe new tech on you...Unless one considers receiving a new split persona fun, that is.





	1. Why You Shouldn't Trust Shinra

"Remind me why I decided to be your guinea pig, Shinra?" The drawl voice of Izaya Orihara rang out. "Because we're friends?" Came the hopeful response of Shinra. "What am I testing anyways?" Izaya inquired, sounding bored. Shinra adjusted his glasses with a grin. 

 

"Glad you asked~ This nifty thing is called Psychedelic Dreams!" With this, Shinra held up a pair of large, garish, pink and white clunky headphones, which had a cable connecting them to a rather oversized MP3 player. 

 

"What the hell is that thing, dear Shinra?" Izaya said with a saccharine grin. "You'll see~" Shinra quickly put the headphones onto Izaya. 

 

"Take these hideous things off at once Shinra. I would be highly displeased if anyone were to see me in these~" The dark-haired man said with a dry laugh. "The experiment won't work if I take them off, Izaya~~" Shinra laughed, and flicked a switch on the MP3 player. 

 

Almost instantaneously, Izaya jumped back on the couch he was seated on, his vision met with bright neon colours. Yellow, green, purple, red, blue, orange, and mostly the brightest pink Izaya had ever seen. "Uhhn... W-what the hell Shinra..?! W-what's going on?!" 

 

Then the music started.

 

Oh god, Izaya thought, make it end, my head, my head, oh god my head..! The music was loud and infectiously happy, upbeat pop music. Even though he had decided this was most certainly Shinra's new torture device, Izaya started unconsciously moving his head from side to side to the song's blaring tune.

 

It was hard to hear, but Izaya thought he heard Shinra say "Yay! It's working!" Shinra pressed another button on the MP3 player, and Izaya felt his head getting fuzzy. 

 

Dammit, no, keep your head clear Izaya, the brunet thought. It's hard to remember stuff- stuff?! Stuff?! I'm the great god Izaya Orihara, I don't word my sentences like that! Izaya was starting to panic, but his head got even fuzzier, getting rid of most of his worries, and his thoughts and memories for that matter.

 

The first indicator of Izaya's total brain wipe was an uncharacteristic, ditzy and strangely effeminate giggle. "Hey, Izaya, how are you feeling?" Shinra asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.

 

"Ehehe~ I'm feeling super great, ehh, who are you~?" Izaya responded, cocking his head to one side. "Shinra, I'm Shinra, Izaya." The doctor sighed and shook his head, but looked happy, since his device had worked.

 

"Shinra~! That's too long, I'm gonna call you Shi-chan~~ Hehehe~ And my name isn't Izaya, silly~! It's Psyche!" Izaya erupted into a fit of giggles, which subsided when he looked down at his clothes.

 

"Aww, these are so boring, and they don't match my headphones!" Whined Izaya, crossing his arms. "I guess it'd be safe for you to go get something else to wear, I mean, you're pretty docile, just remember to come back here, okay?" Shinra closely examined Izaya as he spoke, before leaning over to flip the switch on the MP3 player to off. Couldn't have Izaya wandering around with the hallucinations Psychedelic Dreams caused all in his face, since Shinra didn't exactly know what'd happen if he left them on. 

 

"Awwh, but Shiiiii-chaaaan! I don't wanna come back and listen to you being all boring!" Izaya pouted, before hopping off the couch, and skipping happily over to the door of Shinra's apartment. 

 

"I'll be back once I have something cute to wear~!" He giggled, skipping out the door. "Maybe I shouldn't let him go out like that..." Shinra pondered, before shrugging it off.

 

Izaya skipped cheerfully down the street, blissfully unaware of anyone who could be watching, pointing, or laughing. "Once I have something nice to wear, I should see if Tsu-chan is around~ He'd love to see me, I'll bet!" He giggled, suddenly coming to a stop in front of a brightly coloured storefront. What caught the brunet's attention was an outfit in the shop's window. 

 

"It's perfect!" Izaya giggled ecstatically, jumping up and down in front of the shop window. 

 

The outfit consisted of white skinny jeans, a hot pink v neck shirt, white boots with pink soles, and a long white coat with hot pink fur lining the hood, collar, cuffs, and hem.

 

Izaya clapped his hands together and skipped into the store. After a few minutes inside the shop, he came skipping back out in the new outfit.

 

"Now to go see Tsu-chan!! He's gonna be sooooo happy to see me!!" He squealed, dancing around and practically bouncing off the walls.

 

"I-ZAAAA-YAAAAAA!!!" Came a loud roar from down the street.

 

Somewhere, deep inside Izaya's brain, a tiny part of him went "Crap, crap, crap!"


	2. What The Hell Happened To Izaya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be spam posting all nine chapters I have written tonight, then there'll be a lil' gap whenever I'm writing a chapter, just so you know ^^ Also sorry these chapters are so short, aaack!

"Crap, crap, crap! I'm so dead!" A tiny part of Izaya's brain went into a panic, but it was overtaken by the sheer obnoxious cheerfulness of Psyche.

 

"Izaya!! I told you to keep your smarmy flea ass out of Ikebukuro!" Snapped an all too familiar brutish voice. Izaya turned around, and realized he was nearly face to face with his enemy, the blond brute, Shizuo Heiwajima. The blond looked the same as always, with his messy blond hair, harsh brown eyes shrouded behind sunglasses, tall and slender but still menacing build, and signature bartender's outfit. 

 

Psyche however, seemed to have other thoughts on the protozoan than Izaya usually would. Usually his thoughts of Shizuo were "Lovely, the beast whom I hate most has come for my blood yet again. Can't I enjoy my beautiful Ikebukuro in peace you damned brute?" 

 

Psyche's thoughts on the blond monster of Ikebukuro were quite different.

 

"Tsu-chan!!!!! You're here you're here you're heeeeeere!!!" The brunet squealed, jumping into Shizuo's arms. "What the fuck?! Who the hell is Tsu-chan?! Are you drunk?!" Shizuo looked incredibly pissed off with Izaya's advances.

 

"Silly~~ You're Tsu-chan! Tsugaru! My boyfriend~! Don't tell me you forgot about your dearest Psyche-chan!" Izaya whined, tugging on Shizuo's arm. The blond's face reddened, with both anger and embarrassment. "Are you pulling my fucking leg, fleabag?" Shizuo snapped.

 

"Don't be a meanie, Tsu-chan! Wait, Tsu-chan, what happened to your clothes?! Where's your kimono?? You look so boring without it!!" The brunet pouted. "The hell?! I don't own a fucking kimono! What are you on?!" Shizuo growled angrily. 

 

Izaya's eyes went wide at the blond brute's harsh words. "B-but Tsu-chan..! Y-you do, it's all y-you ever wear!" He whimpered, his eyes filling with tears. "W-why are you s-so mean t-today Tsu-chan?? Y-you keep yelling a-at meeee... Tsu-chan is being a-a big stupid meanie!!" The brunet sobbed. 

 

"Shit, shit, how do I make him shut up, people are gonna think I'm an asshole if they don't know it's the flea I'm yelling at!" Shizuo thought, panicking internally. "Okay, okay, just go with it, the flea is probably drunk or high or some shit. I'll just go with his crap for a while until he passes out or whatever."

 

Shizuo swallowed hard, and begrudgingly gave the brunet a pat on his head. This made him immediately brighten up and stop his obnoxiously loud wailing. "Tsu-chan! You do love meeee~! Come on Tsu-chan, let's go!!" Izaya giggled, grabbing Shizuo's arm and dragging him along. "Uhm, where are we going Iza- er, Psyche?" The blond asked awkwardly. 

 

"Silly Tsu-chan, we're going to a cafe~!" Izaya nuzzled Shizuo's arm affectionately, earning a slightly disgusted expression from the blond. "Y-you mean like a date kind of thing?" Shizuo asked dubiously, going a little red in the face.

 

"Of course it's a date, Tsu-chan! I mean, what else would we do?? We're boyfriends after all! Unless you wanna skip the date stuff and go straight to the really really fun part~~ Oooh, Tsu-chan is a pervert!" The brunet giggled, covering his mouth when referring to "Tsu-chan" being a pervert. The blond grit his teeth, ignoring his noticeably red face.

 

"Why is Tsu-chan so grumpy todaaaay?? Maybe some cake and kisses will make Tsu-chan smile!" Izaya stood on his toes and begun to smother his "boyfriend" in kisses. "Ugh, cut it out fl- Psyche.." The blond bit his lip, and avoided eye contact with the very hyperactive flea in his face. 

 

"Come on Tsu-chan~~ Let's go get cake, and cookies, and pudding, and all that other yummy stuff!" Izaya grabbed the blond's hand, and started running, pulling him along. 

 

He really doesn't need sugar while he's like this I'm guessin', Shizuo thought as he was dragged along. Izaya finally stopped dragging him when they stopped in front of a cute and modern but pretty fancy looking cafe. The sign above the doors read "Auburn" in neatly written English letters. "Uhh.. Are you sure we should go in there? It looks pretty pricey. I dunno if I'm up for that.." The blond mumbled, desperate to comment on anything other than that he WAS ON A DATE WITH THE FUCKING FLEA.

 

"Don't worry Tsu-chan! I'll pay for all the sweets you want~~" The brunet giggled. "Um, thanks..?" The blond shrugged awkwardly and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking inside after Izaya.

 

After the two had, albeit very awkwardly gotten seated at clean, small table by the front window of cafe, by a nervous wreck of a waitress, and ordered gratuitous amounts of sweets on "Psyche's" request, the brunet jumped up excitedly, and dragged the begrudging blond to the washroom. "The fuck's he freaking out over.." Shizuo thought as the brunet shoved him into a stall and locked it. 

 

"Now Tsu-chan, I would like to be fucked!" Izaya declared proudly.

 

"Y-you WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't remember whether Tsugaru wears a kimono or a yukata, I think it's a kimono though ;; In the original draft for this chapter I wrote it as yukata though *nervous laugh*


	3. Dating Psyche

"Silly silly Tsu-chan, I said I wanna be fucked~!" Izaya giggled, rocking back and forth on his heels.

 

"Don't say it so loud!! A-and no, I'm not gonna screw you in a public toilet!" Shizuo sputtered out. The brunet whined in response and turned around so that his back, and more importantly, his ass, were pointed at the blond. "C-cut that out!" Shizuo snapped, but any amount of threat in his voice was lost behind a thick screen of nervousness. 

 

The brunet pouted. "But Tsuuuuu-chaaaan! I wanna fuuuuuuck~~" He whined, deliberately shaking his rear end at Shizuo. "W-well I don't." The blond snapped. "Tsu-chan pleeeeaaaassee??" Izaya begged in an even whinier voice than before. "Ugh, no, I-I'll do it later, when we aren't in public or whatever.." Shizuo muttered, his face reddening noticeably. 

 

"Riiight! I forgot Tsu-chan likes to take everything sweet and slow~ We'd have to be fast and dirty and rough if Tsu-chan fucked me here~ Well, let's go eat! You better keep your promise, Tsu-chan~~" Izaya giggled, and seemingly forgot the previous subject as he skipped out of the washroom and back to their table, with Shizuo begrudgingly following. Better than having to fuck him at least, Shizuo thought, maybe he'll calm the fuck down and pass out or something. Then maybe he won't remember whatever the hell is happening. 

 

"Oooh, look, look look look Tsu-chan! Look at how yummy all the stuff we got looks!!" The brunet squealed ecstatically, clapping his hands. Shizuo sighed, and gave a wry, irritated, "I'll kill you later" smile. "Tsu-chan, you're smiling!! Yaaay! Tsu-chan is happy too!! You're gonna be even happier later Tsu-chan~", Izaya cooed happily, leaning across the table to kiss his "lover" who promptly leaned away from him.

 

"Oi, c-cut that out." Shizuo murmured, still irritated and pissed. "Tsu-chan, you're such a grumpy sourpuss today! Open up, this'll make you sweet again Tsu-chan~!" The brunet giggled, and shoved a forkful of strawberry cake into Shizuo's mouth.

 

"M-mmph?!" The blond sputtered, his face turning red. "Awh, Tsu-chan is blushing!" Izaya cooed, before shoving another forkful of cake into the blond's mouth. "Mm..! C-cut that o-out!" Shizuo glared fiercely. "Grumpy Tsu-chan, stop being such a grouchy grouch! You don't have to be so grumpy, since I know you're really like a big fluffy teddy bear, Tsu-chan~" The brunet giggled. Shizuo sighed and shook his head. "This is such a damn hassle.." He grumbled angrily, drumming his fingers on the table, resisting the urge to snap it in two.

 

"Tsu-chan? Why are you so grumpy with me today?? Did I make you saaaad?" Izaya pouted, poking Shizuo's cheek. "Num num Tsu-chan, eat the yummy cake Psyche-chan bought youuuu~~" He giggled, spooning up some cake and shoving it into Shizuo's mouth, receiving an annoyed grunt from a rather red faced Shizuo. "Swallow it Tsu-chan~! You're gonna choke if you don't, silly Tsu-chan~" The brunet giggled obnoxiously, his tone dripping with so much sugary sweetness, it made Shizuo a little sick to his stomach to hear. He reluctantly swallowed, getting a gleeful cheer from Izaya. "Yaay~~ Eat up Tsu-chan~" The brunet cooed lovingly, before shoving another bite of cake into the blond's mouth. He's not gentle, Shizuo thought angrily as he reluctantly swallowed. 

 

"Tsu-chan is still a grouchy grouch, that's no fuuuun~!" Izaya complained loudly, his voice high pitched and grating on the ears. He pouted like a little kid who didn't get what the wanted, and crossed his arms. "F-fine, I'll kiss you." Shizuo muttered begrudgingly, his blush spreading to the tips of his ears as he leaned in to clumsily kiss the ecstatic brunet, who immediately shoved his tongue into the kiss, winding it around the tongue of his "lover". Shizuo sputtered something incoherent and jumped back in his seat, looking angrier and even more red faced.

 

"Tsu-chan is blushing~~ Awwh~~" Izaya giggled, sticking his tongue out playfully. "I'm blushing because you fucking stuck your goddamn tongue in my mouth, you little shit!" The blond snapped, keeping his voice fairly quiet. "Meanie~~~ Tsuuuuu-chaaaan is a big meanie!! Don't be such a meanie jerkface Tsu-chan!" Izaya whined, pouting and giving him puppy dog eyes. "Fine, I'm sorry or whatever." The blond muttered, an irritated undertone to his voice. The flea was getting more obnoxious by the second, Shizuo wished he'd just shut the fuck up and stop screeching. "Fufu~ Poke poke~ Tsu-chan has a squishy face~~ Squish squish poke poke~" Izaya giggled, poking Shizuo's cheek repeatedly. The blond swore he felt a vein pop in his forehead from anger, but he didn't lash out.

 

Maybe it was because Izaya was so cute-

 

NO. No way, he did not just think that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehe, sorry about that smut cockblock, I wasn't ready to put smut in a chapter yet when I wrote this one, don't hurt meeee 0-0


	4. Attachment..?

No way in hell, he did not just think of the flea as cute! He's anything but cute! Shizuo's brow furrowed as he stared at Izaya. 

 

He was kind of cute, at least, his innocence was cute, and he was cute when he wasn't crying his eyes out- NONONO. Stop thinking he's cute, idiot, Shizuo told himself.

 

"Tsu-chan is all blushy again! Blushy blushy Tsu-chan~ Cute cute cute Tsu-chan~ Blushy blushy Tsu-chan~ Hehehe~~" The brunet sang happily, clapping his hands. "W-whatever." Shizuo muttered, annoyed. Shizuo felt some weird relief when he noticed a hint of tiredness in Izaya's expression. If he falls asleep, Shizuo thought, then I don't have to fuck him, or keep doing this stupid date with him.

 

"Tsuuuuu-chaaaan... I'm sleepyyy.. Carryyyy meee homeeee...!" Izaya whined, half asleep and nodding off, his big eyes half open, lashes fluttering frequently to keep them from closing.

 

Shizuo had to unfortunately admit, he found the whiny, half asleep flea pretty endearing.

 

Wait, no, fuck, what am I saying?! Shizuo internally reprimanded himself for still finding Izaya in any way, shape, or form to be cute.

 

"U-um, okay." Shizuo reluctantly helped Izaya up from his chair and quickly pulled him out of the cafe. "Tsu-chan! I said carry me!!" Izaya whined demandingly, tugging Shizuo's sleeve. The blond sighed, god fuck, this damn flea was giving him a major headache. He'd go to Shinra for some meds later, he decided, but he had to leave the flea somewhere first. He sighed begrudgingly and lifted Izaya into his arms. 

 

Thank god, he's asleep, Shizuo thought with a relieved sigh. "Whatever, I'll just leave him here.." He murmured as he stopped at a park. "Who gives a damn if he gets rained on, besides, even though he's acting weird as fuck, he's still the damn flea." He sighed, and set Izaya down on a bench in the park, leaving the sleeping flea to nap in peace.

 

"Ugh, fuck, my head. Definitely going to see Shinra and get something for that. Fucking flea's voice is so grating on my ears, Jesus Christ.." Shizuo rubbed his temples and groaned, looking up at the sky for a few seconds before starting his walk to Shinra's apartment.

 

He tried ignoring that he felt bad for leaving Izaya out like that, when it was cold and he could get hurt, but he couldn't shake the sinking feeling that he felt bad, even as he walked. Jesus Christ, he thought, this is total hell, but I can't help but like it a little. He hated himself for thinking that, but the thought seemed to like it's place in his head, so it stayed there, floating around and waiting for Shizuo to approve of it.

 

Izaya groaned as he woke up.. On a park bench? "W-what am I wearing? This is the most disgusting outfit e- That damn doctor was involved in this. God... Shinra, I'll be at your door to give you some good cuts soon, but I'm keeping these headphones, I want to know what I can do with these~" He laughed a little, and got off the bench, starting to walk back to his apartment. His mood was considerably worse than normal as he boredly walked home, his mood worsening when he registered that he had a pulsating headache.

 

Christ, this is gonna be one hell of a walk to Shinjuku, he thought, his brain feeling like it'd burst from his skull in a gory mess if he didn't do something. "Definitely not going to Shinra's for help this time." He murmured to himself as he walked, since there was a 99.99% chance the headache was Shinra's fault in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaah this chapter is too short, sorries >○< But at least Shizuo is almost realizing the cuteness of Izaya/Psyche ^^


	5. Yet Again, Don't Trust Shinra

It was a very pissed off and slightly sick feeling Shizuo was who arrived at Shinra's apartment that afternoon.

 

"Shinra, it's Shizuo. I need some fucking headache medicine or something, the flea pissed me off more than usual." Shizuo growled, ringing the doorbell to Shinra's apartment repeatedly. "Oh, hey, Shizuo! Come in, I've got something you might like!" Shinra said cheerfully. He was conveniently too excited to explain the Izaya situation to Shizuo. 

 

"What is it- huh?" Shizuo looked confused at the package of what looked like normal cigarettes at first look. "These'll help with your anger problems, keep your rage more in check~!" Shinra said happily. "The hell Shinra? Whatever, it won't kill me, the worst it's gonna do is stick me in the hospital for a few days, and you'll just make me test it or some shit if I don't." Shizuo sighed, and pulled out one of the cigarettes, a disgusted look crossing his face when he noticed the blue and white colour scheme of the cigarettes. 

 

"The fuck did you put in these?" 

 

"Just trust me Shizuo~" Shinra grinned, watching as Shizuo reluctantly lit one of the cigarettes, and put it in his mouth, inhaling deeply.

 

"H-huh?! What the hell.. I'm dizzy.." Shizuo groaned. As soon as the smoke had hit his lungs, his vision had been surrounded with visions of swaying masses of blue and green and purple and white, and his ears had been deafeningly filled with ocean sounds and the sounds of strangely soothing music. "I'm gonna fucking faint, you bastard..!" He swayed back and forth on his feet, trying to keep his footing.

 

"Experiment two: success!" Shinra said happily, but Shizuo didn't hear, since he was too busy trying to ignore the forced tranquility induced by the hallucinations. Fuck, fuck, FUCK, this is all the flea's- Shizuo's thoughts were cut off by a calm and tranquil fuzzy feeling in his brain, which wiped out the thoughts, and probably any others that were in there, from his brain, replacing them with this strange calm that was hard to explain.

 

"Shizuo, how are you feeling? Did it work?" Shinra's voice broke the silence for Shizuo. "I think you're mistaken, my name is Tsugaru, not Shizuo." The blond replied, his tone calm and soft. "Right, sorry Tsugaru~" Shinra replied happily. "I'm leaving to go find Psyche-chan, I'll be back in a bit, he'll be lonely without me. Hah, he's probably gonna have a crying fit if I don't show up soon. I'll see you in a bit, Kishitani-kun." The blond murmured calmly as he left the apartment. Shinra gave an internal cheer of "Yes! Success!" at Shizuo's altered personality. 

 

Then he remembered about "Psyche". God, where was Izaya anyways? He must've gotten distracted- Wait, dammit, Izaya had called himself Psyche, and Shizuo had left looking for a "Psyche-chan". Well, at least they wouldn't kill each other while they're like this, Shinra hoped.

 

Shizuo walked calmly through the streets, and to passers-by, everything about his movement was different than people had come to expect from the infamous monster of Ikebukuro. He carried himself with neat but relaxed posture, and walked at a slow, leisurely pace, smiling, yes, smiling, calmly to himself as he walked. He paused in front of a shop's window, and looked down at his clothes, before looking at the outfit on display in one window. It was a blue and white kimono, and something about it was quite pleasing to Shizuo's altered brain. He glanced at the other window and wrinkled his nose a bit at the garish pink shirt, white vest and pants, and white boots on display there. The kimono was certainly preferable to him, he decided, before walking into the shop. He emerged from the shop a few minutes later, considerably happier now that he had his "familiar" clothes.

 

"Now I'd better go see Psyche-chan~.." He mused, resuming his walk towards Izaya's apartment, as his brain had determined that was the location of Psyche's apartment as well. 

 

"Psyche-chan, it's me, I'm here to see you~" Shizuo called out happily, knocking on the door to "Psyche's" apartment. 

 

Izaya heard a voice from outside his door. "Is that.. No, that can't be Shizu-chan, he wouldn't be that happy to see me. Maybe it's one of my lovely humans, come to talk~ Wait a moment, did he just say Psyche? Who on earth is that?" He mused, going over to the door and unlocking and opening it for his mystery guest.

 

"Shizu-chan, what in God's name are you wearing?" His eyes went wide, seeing his worst enemy smiling cheerfully at his door, wearing a blue and white kimono.

 

"Ah, Psyche-chan, did you miss me? Sorry I was gone for so long, I had to meet a friend." The blond brute didn't sound so much like a brute, his voice was calm, soft, and almost melodic. He smiled lovingly, and leaned down to give the brunet a kiss on the cheek. Izaya promptly jumped back. "S-Shizu-ch-chan?! What a-are you doing!?" He sputtered, his hand flying out to smack the blond.

 

"Ne, ne, Psyche-chan, don't be so shy." Shizuo chuckled, his laughter soft and clear. "G-get out you brute!" Izaya squeaked, fumbling in a pocket of his parka for a knife, and finding nothing. Shit! Shit shit shit shit SHIT, Izaya thought, going into a panicked state. Shizu-chan is going to snap my neck, he yelled internally at himself, frantically backing into the apartment. 

 

For once in his life, Izaya was scared. Scared of Shizuo.

 

It was odd, considering Shizuo was the most docile he'd ever been, but that's why he terrified the panicking Izaya so much he couldn't speak. Shizuo could snap at any moment and kill him.

 

Izaya didn't know he was safe, from that particular fate at least.


	6. What On Earth, Shizu-chan?

Izaya was in a total panic as Shizuo slowly came into the apartment, his footsteps the only thing Izaya heard besides his own pounding heartbeat. "S-Shizu-chan, listen, I don't know w-what you're doing but please don't kill me! I-I have clients to deal w-with and I really don't like to disappoint my clients!" Izaya forced his normal saccharine smile onto his face, praying it looked more natural than he knew it did. He grit his teeth behind the grin, forcing the smirk to become more natural on his lips.

 

"Psyche-chan, don't be scared of me, I won't hurt you, you're my boyfriend~ I wouldn't hurt you if my life depended on it~" The blond murmured kindly, smiling lovingly at his "lover". Izaya held his ground as Shizuo walked towards him. The blond gently tilted Izaya's chin up, and pressed his lips to his. Izaya squirmed in surprise, the kiss was disgusting, it was warm and sticky and wet, and Izaya hated it, and wanted to kick himself for not being able to push Shizuo off. "N-nngh, n-no, S-Shizu-ch-chan, d-don't..." Izaya groaned, hating himself for sounding so pathetic.

 

Shizuo started to slide a gentle hand up the darker haired man's shirt, his hand, cold from the outside air freezing against Izaya's warm and sensitive skin, and making him whimper and recoil. "I love you so much, Psyche-chan.." Shizuo whispered lovingly, his voice low and husky and his breath hot on Izaya's skin. One of the gentle hands turned rough as the blond's slender, long fingers pinched one of Izaya's partially erect pale pink nipples.

 

"A-ah! S-Shizu-chan, d-don't! I-it feels weird! S-stop, please!" Izaya cried out in pain, not noticing or caring that he instinctively threw his arms around Shizuo's neck. Shizuo's smile curled into a slight smirk, but for the most part, it was still loving. "S-Shizu-chan, d-don't do th-this! I-I don't w-want to..!" Izaya begged desperately. Shizuo seemed oblivious to Izaya's crying pleas, as he didn't even acknowledge him. The blond bit down on the soft skin of Izaya's exposed, pale neck, causing a quivering moan to escape the brunet's slightly parted lips. 

 

Izaya cursed himself when he looked down at his body and saw a partial tent starting to form in his pants. Please god don't let Shizu-chan see, Izaya pleaded in his head.

 

Just his luck, Shizuo just had to notice.

 

"Already, Psyche-chan?" He chuckled, as his hands continued their clever workings on Izaya's poor, already thoroughly abused chest. The brunet writhed and whimpered under him, and wanted to just die right then and there when he realized there were fat, hot tears forming at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill out and humiliate him further. "S-Shizu-chan, please s-stop! I-it h-hurts, i-it feels weird, s-stop i-it!! Uhhn..! N-no, S-Shizu-ch-chan, s-stop i-it, s-stupid perverted brute..! A-ahnn..!! F-feels weird, d-don't, s-stop i-it!!" The brunet wailed, hating his desperate tone and the fact that he wouldn't stop moaning no matter how hard he tried to stop. How did Shizu-chan know his weak spots anyways, he wondered, his thoughts racing wildly in his overcrowded brain, since half his mind was screaming "Ouch ouch ouch stop you perverted protozoan!!! Get your filthy hands off of me right now and stop touching me there!" While the other half of his brain was saying "T-touch me there, d-don't stop, o-oh please, d-do more, p-please!!" 

 

The side that enjoyed it was probably some kind of residue from when Izaya had been Psyche. "Psyche-chan likes it, yes?" The blond murmured in a soothing, soft voice, his slender fingers working to unbuckle Izaya's belt. "S-Shizu-chan, no! P-please don't... Ahh... Nngh... Nngh... Uhhn..." Izaya whimpered, hating how pitchy and whiny his voice sounded as it echoed through the empty apartment. Shizuo seemed to only hear the pleasured noises that Izaya was making, seemingly blocking out the protests and sobs, and he calmly pulled Izaya's pants down, his cheeks flushing a pale pink when he saw the brunet's body. Izaya wanted to kick himself again when he noticed Shizuo staring. It wasn't his fault that he naturally had a little, well, more than a little, as it was pretty noticeable when he stripped down, feminine body, he thought, his face burning red with complete and utter humiliation. Shizuo hummed softly in approval, tracing a gentle finger along the inside of the brunet's slender but soft and curvy thigh.

 

"Uhhnn...! S-stop that.." Izaya groaned, biting his lip to quiet himself. The blond's strong but thin hand continued to stroke Izaya's thigh, his hand inching closer and closer to the tent in the brunet's boxers, which had a small wet spot where the head of Izaya's length was dripping precum. Izaya's face flushed a darker shade of red when he noticed just how aroused he was getting. 

 

"Uhhng... Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! S-Shizu-chan, h-hurts! Mmmh..!!" Izaya moaned wantonly at the sudden grabbing of his erection, his eyes going wide with shock and fear. He whimpered out a pathetic "P-please s-stop..." Which was counteracted by a series of keening moans and whimpers which followed it. The blond slowly, almost teasingly so, pulled down Izaya's boxers, and trailed a gentle finger down to the terrified brunet's quivering opening, pushing in a finger slowly. "Aaaaahnn..!! S-Shizu-chan, i-it h-hurts!! S-stop!! H-ha-aaaaah..!! P-ple-pleaseeee... S-Shizu-chan... D-don't... Aahn..!! Nngh..!" Izaya cried out as the blond's finger pushed it's way further into his ass. Tears started to well in Izaya's continuously widening eyes, oh god, it hurt so much, but why did it feel so good?! No, no, it doesn't feel good, don't think that, Izaya told himself.

 

Shizuo silenced any noise the brunet was making with a gentle but deep and passionate kiss, slowly pulling his finger from Izaya's opening. The blond hitched up his kimono, and Izaya's bright red eyes went wide in horror when he realized what Shizuo was about to do to his body.

 

"N-no, wait, th-there's no w-way i-it's gonna f-fit!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeep, this chapter and the one after it are the predominant reason I gave this story a non-con warning (Aside from some stuff I have planned for later, jeez I'm terrible)


	7. Stop, Don't Stop..

"S-Shizu-ch-chan, i-it w-won't f-fit, th-there's n-no w-way th-that TH-THING i-is g-gonna f-fit i-in m-me!!!" Izaya cried out in fear, his whole body shaking. 

 

"Ah, Psyche-chan is so silly, of course it's going to fit. We've done this before after all." Shizuo laughed a little, moving closer and closer to Izaya's shaking body. He slowly pushed the tip of his, in Izaya's opinion, which didn't seem to be valued at the moment by the way, immensely massive cock, into the brunet's opening, which gained an agonized scream from Izaya in response. 

 

"N-no!!! P-please! S-Shizu-chan, i-it h-hurts!! T-take i-it o-out!!" Izaya sobbed, the tears he'd been holding back spilling out faster than he could stop them. "Take it out", to Shizuo's ears, seemed to mean "Fuck me harder", as the blond slowly pushed his entire length into the brunet. Izaya's thoughts started to devolve into things like "Ohhhhhh, yes, yes, yes, harder, HARDER, oh god harder, please just HARDER!". His enjoyment, if one could call it that, was starting to become apparent in his expression, as his eyes were half lidded and had a shiny, glassy quality to them, his cheeks were flushed a dark pink, and his mouth hung agape. 

 

Shizuo wore a similar, if less extreme expression, as he started to push in and out of Izaya, who moaned and mewled helplessly under him, unable to control his abused body's actions. "A-ah-ah-ah-ahhh..!! I-it feels weird, n-no, I-I'm gonna..!!" Izaya sobbed desperately, feeling a mostly unfamiliar heat pooling in his abdomen, which quickly made it's way down to his achingly hard and painful erection, spurting out of the head of his cock in the form of hot and sticky white fluid. 

 

"I-it f-feels gross, s-stop..! Ahh..!" The mortified brunet wailed. Shizuo continued to thrust in and out of him, going harder and faster as he continued on. "Aaah... Psyche-chan... I'm coming.. I'm coming...!" The blond moaned, his voice still whispery and hushed even as he came. Shizuo slowly pulled out of the sobbing Izaya. "S-Shizu-chan, stop... I-it feels weird.. I-it's all sticky..." Izaya whimpered softly, looking up at the blond with tearful eyes. Stupid Shizu-chan, it hurts, you dumb brute, Izaya thought. 

 

"C'mon, Psyche-chan, I'll help you clean up." The blond smiled, oblivious to Izaya's tears and obvious pain. "I-I'm fine, get out." Izaya forced his smirk onto his face, and shoved the blond back towards the apartment's door. "Okay Psyche-chan, I'll see you later~ This was fun." The blond smiled kindly, making Izaya feel a pang of guilt in his chest as the blond left. 

 

"Stupid brute! I hate you!" Izaya yelled as soon as Shizuo was gone. He gagged a little at the hot and heavy smell of sex that hung in the air, and pulled off his shirt and parka, leaving the sweat and cum soaked garments in a heap beside his already previously discarded jeans and boxers. Remind me to burn these damn things later, he thought, walking across the apartment to the bathroom, trying to keep his normal overconfident stance, despite that he felt like shit.

 

Izaya sighed as he got into the shower, arching his back under the hot water. "Damn protozoan.. What would be a good way to get back at dear, dear Shizu-chan? I could send some people after him.. No, that's far too cliché." He mused quietly. "Ah, yes, that's perfect! I'll humiliate him like he did to me!" Izaya clapped his hands together ecstatically, and couldn't help but laugh a little. "Give that vile beast a taste of his own medicine." He murmured. "No, I'll do worse, I'll humiliate him where all the city can see him! Oh, this'll be fun! I just need to make sure I don't catch him while he's acting like he was today, then it wouldn't work at all.." Izaya shivered at the thought of Shizuo's alternate personality, which had come out of seemingly nowhere.

 

"That brute shouldn't ever smile like that.." Izaya murmured, running his hands through his hair. "Ugh.. I never expected that monster to be my first time.. He did look pretty cute when he smiled like that- W-w-wait, w-what am I saying?! Shizu-chan is a hideous brute, why would I say he's... Cute..?" Izaya groaned, and smacked his forehead with his palms, his cheeks flushing a light pink at the thought of the blond and his innocent smile. 

 

Izaya scowled bitterly when he looked down and noticed he had a slight, but certainly noticeable hard-on. "I'll deal with that I suppose.." The annoyed brunet sighed bitterly, and wrapped his slender hand around his swelling length, and began jerking himself off, throwing his head back and moaning out as he did. "Ahhh.. S-Shizu-chan..!" Izaya cried out, arching his back.

 

Ah how truly strange it is to masturbate in the shower to your worst enemy, Izaya mused internally as he continued his motions until he came, his breathing tired and ragged. He scowled at the familiar potent reek of sex which met his nose after a few seconds. He bit his lip, tasting a bit of blood in his mouth. 

 

Izaya smiled wryly as he got out of the shower and dried himself off carefully, before walking out of the bathroom and across the apartment to his bedroom, still in just a bath towel, where he promptly laid down on the bed, noticing the pair of pink and white headphones he'd "stolen" from Shinra, on the nightstand. He picked them up, and lay on the bed, putting them on, and briefly surveying the MP3 player, before flicking the first switch.

 

Izaya was instantly jolted back to the vibrant world that indicated Psyche's return.


	8. Hyperactivity And Boredom In Fuchsia

Izaya's vision was immediately met with bright colours, neon and pastels and everything in between, and the blaring pop music that the hallucinations brought exploding in his ears. He winced a bit from the sheer loudness, but reached over and pressed the second button on the MP3 player, and with a jolt, Psyche took over his brain again, letting out that familiar but completely bizzare ditzy and feminine giggle. 

 

"Ehehe~ Tsu-chan, Tsu-chan, where's Tsu-chan- I'M BOREEEED!" Izaya whined, flopping over on the bed and letting out a high pitched "miiiiiii" noise. "Tsuuuuu-chaaaan!!! Come baaaack!" Izaya yelled, rolling around on the bed. "I'm bored! I want cake! Cake, cake, cake, cake!" He chanted, parading around the bedroom. His train of thought abruptly jolted just a few seconds later. "Yucky! I smell like sex, sex, sex, sex, yicky icky sex! Yucky yucky yuck!" Izaya pouted, crossing his arms. "Yucky! I need Tsu-chan to come clean meee! But I just showered! Still icky! Tsuuuuu-chaaaan~~" He whined loudly, flopping around on the bed again. 

 

"Oooh, pretty floaty colors~~ I wonder if Tsu-chan can see the pwetty colors!!" Izaya rambled in a childish sounding voice, flailing his arms at the hallucinations. "Delic an' Hibi-chan, sittin' in a tree~~ F-u-c-k-i-n-g~~" He giggled loudly and made obscene gestures with his hands. "Delic does dirty things to Hibi-chan~~ Tsu-chan, why don't you do dirty things to meeeee? Even Roppi-chan does dirty things to Tsuki-chan! Tsu-chan is a boring boring boring boyfriend!" Izaya ranted, jumping on the bed and waving his arms. He fell over and landed facedown on the bed, anything he tried to say devolving into a fit of violent giggles. Izaya stumbled over to the window in his bedroom, and threw aside the curtains dramatically, before opening the large window. He leaned out as far as he could go, and yelled "Tsuuuuu-chaaaan!!! Come save meeeee, prince Tsu-chan!!"

 

To passers-by, all they saw was a completely naked Izaya Orihara, probably high out of his mind (which he was), spouting nonsense about somebody named "Tsu-chan"

 

"Bored!!!" He screeched at the top of his lungs, and shut the window and the curtains again, before promptly flopping onto the bed. "Nyaaa~~ Tsu-chan would like a little kitty, nya~ Kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty!" He giggled. "I'm gonna call Tsu-chan and see if he wants to come let me be his kitty! Nooooo, my phone is dead, it's dead, it's dead!" He whined, throwing a pillow at the wall of the bedroom. "I need clothes, I feel dirty being naked! Tsu-chan is the only one I can be dirty for! Aaah, Tsu-chan, Tsu-chan! I wanna fuuuuuuck~~ I wanna see Tsu-chan!" Izaya continued to ramble, jumping and skipping around the room. 

 

"Tsuuuuu-chaaaan~~" He whined, jumping onto the bed. "Aaah, aaah, aaaaah!" His whining turned into desperate and needy moaning, and he let out a small whimper of pain, looking down at his yet again swelling erection. "Noooo! Don't wanna fuck myself! Tsu-chan should do it for meee!" Izaya whined, and looked down at his very apparent hard-on. "Uuuwaaah, I wish Tsu-chan was heeeeeere~~" He complained loudly. 

 

"Fineee, I'll do it myself~" He pouted, looking at his fingers for a few seconds, before putting three fingers into his mouth, and sucking on them till they were liberally coated with his own saliva. At this point, he pulled them from his mouth with a -pop- noise. "Aaaah! Stupid Tsu-chan, I want Tsu-chan to fuck me, I don't wanna use my stupid fingers! They're too smaaaaall!" Izaya whined, before, albeit reluctantly, but not that reluctantly, spreading his legs and raising his lower body into the air a bit. Once he was in a position he was satisfied with, he trailed a hand down, past his erection and down to his entrance, which quivered a little. At this point, he frantically shoved two of his saliva lubricated fingers into the hole, crying out in pain. "W-why is i-it so tight?! AhhhHH..!!" Izaya whimpered loudly, but even though it hurt, he continued to finger himself, and not gently.

 

Evidently, Psyche's body was much more used to these things than Izaya's.

 

The desperate brunet took his fully hard length in his other hand, and started to pump it frantically, while still moving and scissoring his two fingers inside his body. "Ohhhhhh, OHHH!! Tsuuuuu-chaaaan..!! H-harder, m-more, p-please..!!" Izaya wailed and moaned wantonly, writhing at his own rough and unkind touches. "A-ah-ah-ah-ahhh..!! Oh, y-yes, Tsu-chan, Tsu-chan, I-I'm coming..!" He mewled, arching his back with a great heaving shudder as he came, falling back in a quivering heap on the bed.

 

"Owie owie owieeeee! It doesn't hurt like that when Tsu-chan does it! Ouchies, it was all tight and hurty!" The brunet whined, quickly retracting his fingers from inside himself. "Yucky! I smell even more like sex now! Yucky yucky sex!" He pouted, rubbing tears from his eyes. "Wanna go find Tsu-chaaaaan! Big meanie just left me here! He promised he'd fuck me! Meanie meanie meanie! Making me fuck myself, big stupid meanie! Waaaaah~~~ Stupid Tsu-chan!" Izaya wailed, hugging a pillow.

 

"I'm gonna go find Tsu-chan and make him do it with me! Yaaaay! I'm gonna go fuck Tsu-chan!" He cheered, skipping to where his pink and white outfit laid discarded on the desk. Once he was dressed, he skipped out of the apartment, determined to locate his lover.


	9. I Do NOT Like Him!!

Shizuo was already pissed and confused when Izaya came flouncing, or whatever the hell it was he did, up to him, dressed in the uncharacteristic pink and white outfit he had been wearing that afternoon. Shizuo groaned in irritation, he was already confused as to why he had woken up in his apartment facedown on the couch completely naked, with the only clue to whatever had happened, and it was a shitty clue, being a blue and white kimono that was laying in a heap on his coffee table. 

 

And now he had to deal with the flea- What the fuck was that smell? The flea reeked of something worse than his usual smell, but Shizuo couldn't figure out what the stench was. He retched a little, but forced a tense smile when the pink and white clad flea skipped up to him. 

 

"Tsuuuuu-chaaaan!! Yaaaay! I found youuuu!! Come on!" Izaya cheered, grabbing the startled blond's hand. Shizuo suddenly remembered his mistakenly made promise to "Psyche", and he flinched noticeably. He grumbled in annoyance, and let the somehow more hyperactive than earlier flea pull him along. 

 

"I missed you Tsu-chan~~ I tried to fuck myself, but it's not the saaameee!" Izaya whined, his voice high pitched and grating on Shizuo's ears. Shizuo went red in the face hearing that, his mind descending into the rabbit hole of imagining Izaya screaming his name and desperately fucking himself, making all sorts of lewd noises, maybe crying too- NO! Get your mind out of the fucking gutter, Shizuo thought, internally reprimanding himself. His face turned even redder, as he couldn't get the mental image of a masturbating, sobbing Izaya out of his head. He smacked his forehead repeatedly.

 

"Tsu-chan is embarrassed~~ Awwh, so cute!" Izaya cooed, affectionately nuzzling the nervous and flustered looking Shizuo's arm. Shizuo grunted indignantly in response. After what felt like an eternity of walking, Izaya finally stopped dragging Shizuo in front of a lavish apartment complex.

 

"Mine's at the top! Let's go, come on Tsu-chan!" Izaya chirped, pulling Shizuo into the building and into the elevator. Once they reached the top floor, Izaya skipped up to the only door in the hallway, which he then proceeded to unlock, before skipping into the penthouse apartment. Damn, I knew he was rich as fuck, but I didn't know this was what his apartment looked like, Shizuo thought, looking around at the interior of the apartment. "Come on Tsu-chan! Bedroom, bedroom, bedroom!" Izaya chanted happily, dragging Shizuo into the bedroom. 

 

"Sit on the bed and take your pants and undies off Tsu-chan. I'm gonna ride you~" The brunet giggled when he noticed Shizuo blushing vibrantly. The blond bit his lip, did as he was told, removing his black dress pants and white boxers. "Hehe, Tsu-chan has white undies, he's so innocent~~" Izaya giggled, and shoved the blond onto the bed. Shizuo straightened himself out on the bed, awkwardly watching Izaya pull his white parka, white jeans, pink shirt, and pink boxers off, leaving him completely void of all clothing, save for his headphones. Izaya seemed to get distracted, and raised a hand to swat at something.

 

Shizuo saw it as the flea grabbing empty air. He's high as fuck, I swear to god, Shizuo thought angrily. He got distracted when Izaya turned around to mess with something nonexistent, muttering about "Delic and Hibi-chan", whoever they were. The distraction Shizuo was faced with just so happened to be Izaya's body. He hadn't noticed it before, but the flea looked like a chick! His eyes scanned the brunet's body up and down, his eyes focusing on Izaya's really quite wide set and curvy hips, which swayed as he moved. The next thing his eyes focused on were Izaya's thighs, which were honestly the only place the flea seemed to have any accumulated weight, but even with their quite apparent softness, the brunet was still ridiculously skinny. 

 

Then Shizuo's eyes locked onto the flea's ass. God, his ass, it looked so soft and round, and when Izaya bent over, Shizuo got a perfect view of the brunet's adorably feminine lower body- Wait, what was he thinking?! Why was he having these thoughts about IZAYA of all people?! Shizuo tried to conceal his vibrant red blush as Izaya skipped up to him, hips swaying the whole way. 

 

"Tsu-chan was looking at my ass~~ Tsu-chan is a pervert, ooh, naughty Tsu-chan~~" Izaya giggled, crawling onto the bed and getting on top of Shizuo. He paused for a moment to pull off his headphones (Which surprised Shizuo, honestly), before slowly lowering himself onto Shizuo's fully hard erection. Once he'd pushed the whole thing into himself, he moaned loudly, starting to bounce on the blond as a method of fucking himself, holding Shizuo's hips as he bounced.

 

No, I don't like him, I do not like the flea, Shizuo told himself, gritting his teeth to keep himself from moaning and groaning. "Aaah!! Ohhh!! Tsuuuuu-chaaaan~~~ Yes! Yes! Harder, oh, harder! Nngh..!! Ohhh, Tsu-chan~ Mmmh..!" Izaya moaned and mewled, throwing his arms around Shizuo's neck as a sign of affection. 

 

Shizuo tried to ignore the amazing feeling of Izaya's soft ass bouncing on him, biting his tongue to silence his cries of pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kinda random mention of Izaya having a feminine body is gonna come back later on, so that's not just a random one off description just so you know ^^


	10. I Hate Him, I Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter is really long oh my gosh (for my stories at least usually the chapters are hella short)

"Ahhn! Ohhh, ohhh, yes, h-harder, nngh..! H-harder Tsu-chan..!!" Izaya's cries rang out through the apartment, as they were the only noises in the whole apartment, aside from the sounds of Shizuo's heavy breathing and panting. 

 

"Tsu-chan, Tsu-chan, I-I'm coming...! Ahhn..!! Ohh..! Mmmh!" Izaya cried out, heat pooling in his abdomen and spurting out of the tip of his cock as thick, white, sticky fluid, which spattered and stained Izaya's chest and stomach. Fuck, since when did the flea know how to fuck guys, Shizuo thought, a little weirded out by that concept. The blond moaned out as he came inside Izaya, who whimpered in response.

 

"Tsu-chaaaaan~~ It's all stickyyy~ Aaahn~!" Izaya mewled, arching his back. Shizuo's face reddened as the brunet moaned loudly, climbing off of his position straddling Shizuo. "Yucky! I smell like sex! Clean me up Tsu-chan~~" The brunet whined, pouting like a little kid. 

 

Shizuo grimaced, realizing what the flea had reeked of earlier. "Ugh.. Fine.." He muttered begrudgingly, sliding off the bed and walking across the apartment quickly to the bathroom, with "Psyche" happily skipping after him. "Tsu-chan is being so nice today! But Tsu-chan is always nice~~" He chirped innocently, still hanging onto Shizuo's arm, making the blond's movements awkward and slow. "He really can be cute- Shut up! He isn't cute, he's a stupid flea!" Shizuo thought, his face flushing when he thought of Izaya as being cute.

 

"Awww! Is Tsu-chan thinking about how cute I am~? Tsu-chan is blushing~~" The brunet cooed in a sort of teasing tone of voice. "'Che. I'm not, shut it." Shizuo scoffed, watching as Izaya hopped into the shower, gesturing to the blond to join him. Shizuo sighed bitterly, and unbuttoned his vest and shirt, pulling them off and tossing them to the floor, before reluctantly joining the brunet, who promptly pulled the blond into an disgustingly affectionate hug. 

 

"Hey, cut that out..!" Shizuo muttered, his irritation obvious to everyone but "Psyche", who was kissing the irritated blond's neck repeatedly. "I should go." Shizuo mumbled, as he was starting to get fed up with all the crap the flea was doing, all this crap was probably a joke anyways, much to Shizuo's.. Dismay? No, he's not unhappy that the flea is fucking around, he insisted to himself. 

 

That's just what Izaya does, right? Shizuo grimaced wryly, leaving the shower. The brunet pouted, forcing Shizuo to looked away, since he felt oddly bad, like he had when leaving the flea alone in a park earlier that day. Yeah, he still felt bad about it, and that was ungodly levels of either fucked up or weird. He never felt bad for the flea! Shizuo sighed, and slunk off, getting a pout from the brunet in response. The blond gathered his clothes from where they were littering the apartment, but hesitated when he stepped on something leaving the apartment. 

 

It was the flea's regular clothes, hideous jacket and all. And the pile of clothes REEKED. They smelled like the flea had jacked off in them, and left them to rot or some shit. Shizuo grimaced, and kicked the pile of clothes aside. "He should burn those.." He grunted to himself. "Ugh.. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him.." Shizuo muttered angrily, his tone becoming less genuine with every "I hate you", much to his irritation. 

 

"I hate you, but I can't hate you. I hope I hate you." Shizuo rambled under his breath. "Ugh, I should be prioritizing figuring out what the hell Shinra did to me, and why I woke up in my apartment when I swear to god I didn't freakin' leave his apartment. All I know is he was definitely right about that shit being relaxing. I should probably stay in my apartment if I ever decide to be an idiot and try that again." He murmured, rubbing his temples, the headache was back. Damn flea, all his fault, Shizuo thought. 

 

"I definitely wouldn't mind seeing the flea and his ass agai- Fuck no!" He groaned, and kicked the wall, which resulted in a small hole being made in the apartment wall. "Fuck! Shit!" Shizuo cursed, shoving his hands in his pockets and quickly leaving the apartment before he said or did anything to the flea he'd hate himself for later.

 

Izaya regained consciousness after evidently passing out in the shower. "Gaaah... My head... I hit it when I passed out I think.. Why did I pass out?" He murmured, standing up and rubbing the back of his head. "I'll bet Shizu-chan had something to do with this. Doesn't he know it's rude to barge into people's houses?" Izaya chuckled, unaware of the fact that he had invited the brute into his house willingly. "But then again... He is a complete and total barbarian." He laughed, wincing a bit, as laughing had worsened his headache, which he assumed he had received from passing out and banging his head on something. 

 

"Ahh, I can't wait to get back at him for what he did to me today..! It's gonna be fun, it's gonna be so, so fun!" Izaya laughed, not aware of the internal terror he felt thinking about what had been done to him. He stepped out of the shower, and went up to the bathroom mirror, to check for any head wounds. When he looked up and made eye contact with his reflection, Izaya realized... He was crying. 

 

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, ha-ha..! Ha-ha-ha-ha... Haha..." Izaya laughed, his laughter first ringing out as his usual loud and manic, psychotic laughter, but it slowed and quickly faded after around thirty seconds, leaving him staring into his reflection, a wide grin still on his face, like he was denying any pain he felt. The manic grin was counteracted by the silent tears streaming down his cheeks. 

 

"Ahahaha, ha-ha-ha, haha, haha, haha!" Izaya continued to laugh, high on his own insanity, clutching at his face with shaking hands and staring his reflection straight in the face. "Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, hahaha, hah... ahaha... haha.. hah.." He collapsed to his knees, exhausted from laughing too hard. 

 

Izaya was frail, but he'd make himself strong by ruining the one he hated most. His repeating cycle of laugh, cry, laugh, cry continued for about ten minutes, which would probably seem like hours to anyone who could be watching him, until he crumpled in a heap on the bathroom floor, crying his eyes out.

 

"I hate Shizu-chan, I hate Shizu-chan, I hate him!" The brunet sobbed, fat, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. Even in his state of panicked disrepair, Izaya wracked his brain for why, despite his white hot hatred for Shizuo, he was feeling some kind of heartache thinking of him. His chest seemed to burn whenever he yelled something hateful about his enemy. 

 

"I hate you!" Izaya screeched, but his voice came out forced and strained, from screaming and crying so much, he told himself, even though he knew it was at least partially because his hatred was a cover up for something else. No, I don't love that useless brute, Izaya insisted to himself.

 

He hated that he was having these feelings about him again. He'd tried to push them away, but just like a certain beast they concerned, they kept coming back to beat him down. Izaya struggled to his feet from where he was curled up in a ball on the floor, and looked at himself in the mirror.

 

"Ne, Shizu-chan really knows how to get to me.." Izaya smiled wryly at his reflection, a look of disgust crossing his face briefly when he looked at himself. His pale face was spattered with red blotches, and the areas around his eyes were red and swollen from crying, some stray tears still caught in his lashes, which he quickly rubbed away. 

 

"I know for sure I hate you, my dearest Shizu-chan~.. Ah, I can't wait to play the role of karma and give you a taste of what you did to me.. I wonder if a monster like yourself can cry~.." Izaya purred, cracking a wide grin as he thought of what he'd do. "There's lot's of fun to be had here, ne?" He laughed, his voice still shaky.

 

"Oh, Shizu-chan, you will be very, very sorry."


	11. Shizu-chan Will Pay

Izaya grinned broadly down at the city below his apartment through the window, humming gleefully. "Ah, he doesn't know what's coming for him, this'll be so fun! I can't wait to see Shizu-chan's crying face when I'm done with him~" He giggled, his laugh high and maniacal. He covered his mouth till his giggles subsided, before happily walking to his desk, and flopping down in the chair, before opening a compartment, and picking up a small bottle filled with a caramel coloured liquid. "Where did I get this again? Ah, no matter, I know it'll be perfect for poor little Shizu-chan~" Izaya's lips curled up into his signature sadistic grin, and he pocketed the bottle. 

 

"Ah, that beast is far too filthy for me to actually use my own body on him." Izaya hummed to himself, pulling a pair of handcuffs from the drawer and twirling them around his finger. "Shizu-chan will be so helpless that he won't even be able to break these pretty little cuffs~" He cooed. 

 

He hummed tunelessly, smiling a wide, uncanny smile. His smile faltered, a heat spreading across his face, as he started thinking about poor Shizuo's fate.

 

_ "I-Izaya, I-I'm s-sorry...!! P-please..! S-stop, i-it h-hurts! Mmmh, aaah, nngh, ohh, aaahn..!!" Shizuo moaned, trying to struggle against his restraints. Izaya laughed, voice sadistic and hollow, and ghosted a teasing hand over the blond's chest, receiving a desperate whimper and shudders in response from the man in question. The blond choked back a sob, tears pouring down and staining his dirty, flushed cheeks. 

 

"Are you really sorry?" Izaya growled, leaning in close to the blond so that his breath made contact with Shizuo's burning hot skin. The blond whimpered in pain, struggling to get away as Izaya took the tip of the blond's ear, and bit it teasingly, but not gently, as he wanted to hurt him. Izaya grinned, hearing the blond's breathing hitch when he licked over his ear with a teasing, snakelike tongue.

 

"A-ah! I-I'm r-really s-sorry I-Izayaaa..aaah..!!" Shizuo cried out, sobbing harder. Any noises he was making silenced in horror as Izaya, grinning all the while, pulled something from a bag beside his feet, which was revealed to be a horrifiyingly large phallic object in one hand, a small, black remote in the other.

 

"D-don't p-put that th-thing in m-me...!" Shizuo whimpered, a look of wide eyed terror crossing his face. "Ah, but Shizu-chan, this is your punishment~" Izaya chuckled, stepping closer to the blond, who squeezed his eyes shut tight in fear. Izaya laughed, temporarily pocketing the remote, and taking the larger object, moving it so that it was positioned at the terrified blond's quivering pink entrance. 

 

"I-it won't f-fit!" The blond cried out in fear, only to have Izaya laugh and shove the dildo into him, making him scream in agony. Izaya delightedly watched, before stepping back, and pulling the remote for the object from his pocket, and flicking the switch to "on". He giggled maniacally, watching Shizu-chan sob and writhe, begging hopelessly for mercy. _

 

Izaya jolted upright, snapped out of his erotic daydream by the fact that he'd nearly fallen out of his chair while he was fantasizing. A breathy moan caught in his throat as he noticed his cock standing fully hard and erect, straining the fabric of his pants noticeably. He uttered a soft, low, aroused groan, and quickly worked to free his trapped erection from his pants. 

 

"Oh, fuck..." He moaned, pulling his erection from his pants, and wrapping slender fingers around it, before starting to pump his length with controlled but rough jerking movements. 

 

"Ah.. Nngh..! Fuck, yes.." Izaya groaned, arching his back and leaning back in his chair, which rolled back from the desk a bit. "Ohh... Shizu-chan is so tight~.." He moaned, laughing in a slightly slurred tone to himself. He knew his revenge plan would feel good, but this felt insanely good to him as well. He threw his head back as he came, using his free hand to stop his cum from spraying his clean clothes. Once the heat in his body died down, Izaya sighed and shook his head at himself, before leaning across the desk to reach for a tissue to clean up the aftermath of his little "session". 

 

Izaya tossed the tissue in the trash bin in an offhand manner, and pulled his pants and boxers up over his now flaccid cock. He laughed at himself, "Aha-ha-ha." his laugh was dry and sounded like he was being condescending towards himself. He lifted the handcuffs off the desk, and shoved them in a pocket of his parka, smirking with pure excitement and malice. He launched himself out of his chair, flying to his feet, and excitedly running to his bedroom, knowing there would be some things he could use, probably in the closet. 

 

Izaya threw his closet door open, hunting for a box of things he'd bought for reasons he couldn't remember. All he remembered is that the box was full of things used for the bedroom. Kinky things.

 

He cheered quietly when he found the box, chuckling to himself and grabbing the box. Inside was a ball gag, an immensely large remote controlled vibrating dildo and it's remote, a pair of clamps attached to each other via a chain (Izaya grinned maniacally when he remembered what those where used for), and a metal cock ring. Izaya clapped his hands together ecstatically, and grabbed the contents of the box, shoving them into an old bag he saw lying in the closet, and slung the bag over his shoulder, leaving his bedroom, and picking up a few knives off his desk, which he stuck in his pockets. 

 

"Who knows, Shizu-chan might need some good cuts along with his punishment~" Izaya laughed as he exited the apartment.

 

Shizuo was stressed out, tired, confused, and per the usual, pissed off, when Izaya just so happened to come skipping up to him. And for the first time that day, the flea wasn't wearing that gaudy pink and white outfit. He seemed... Normal. Ah, fucking great, Shizuo thought.

 

"I-za-ya!" Shizuo half roared, half barked at the grinning flea. "I thought I told you to keep your shitty flea ass out of Ikebukuro." He snapped. Izaya laughed at Shizuo's brutish demeaour, glad to see the beast acting normal. 

 

"Tsk tsk, such a brute~ Why don't you just come with me, ne? It'll be such fun~" Izaya giggled, covering his mouth to suppress the sound. "Why the hell should I do that?!" Shizuo snarled, clenching his fists tightly. "Because you'll surely enjoy it, Shizu-chan~" Izaya purred, leaning in close to the blond, who growled in response.

 

"Cut that out, flea!" Shizuo glared viciously at the brunet, who laughed, and, while Shizuo was distracted, grabbed his arm and shoved him back into a nearby alley, sending him falling back and landing with a bang against the wall of a building.

 

Izaya grinned maniacally, walking up to the blond, who quickly got to his feet. Izaya reached inside a pocket of his parka, pulling out the small bottle he'd pocketed back at his apartment. He darted towards Shizuo, who was slightly out of it, and couldn't react in time to stop Izaya from pouring the contents of the bottle into his mouth, which was already slightly opened from him starting to say something.

 

"W-what the fuck was that?! W-what did you give m-me- Aaah..! Aah..!" Shizuo sputtered out, but he was forced to stop talking by the drug he'd been forced to drink, which wracked the blond's whole body with heat, and his whole body going limp, causing him to crumple to his knees in the alley. 

 

Izaya smirked, and set his bag of toys by his feet, before kneeling so that he was at eye level with the blond. "Shizu-chan, this is my way of enacting karma on you for what you did to me.." He whispered darkly, caressing the blond's cheek with a calmly moving hand. 

 

"W-what..?! I-I didn't d-do SHIT t-to you..! Aahn..!" Shizuo whimpered at Izaya's touch. His whole body felt hot, and weak, and sensitive, and any touches to his body made him moan or whimper in some way. 

 

"Aah, but you did~" Izaya chuckled condescendingly, as if to tell Shizuo "ha-ha, you're such an idiot". Shizuo attempted a very monster-esque growl, but it came out as a nervously stuttered bit of gibberish. Izaya simply rolled his eyes and laughed, before trailing his hand down to the buttons on Shizuo's black vest, which he proceeded to unbutton, wasting no time in doing so. He smirked, and unbuttoned the blond's shirt next. The feeling of Izaya's hands touching his body made Shizuo moan, shuddering at the coldness of the brunet's hands when they touched his skin as he slid the blond's shirt and vest off, casually loosening and pulling off the blond's tie as well, tossing his clothes away.

 

"G-give me th-those I-Izaya...! U-uhhnn..!!" Shizuo moaned out, his tone coming out as unintentionally desperate. Izaya shook his head, grinning broadly as he fished the handcuffs from his pocket, and put them on the currently trembling blond, locking them and pocketing the key.

 

"Bastard..! S-stop this, f-flea..! Nngh...! Mmmh!" Shizuo tried to struggle, but whatever the fuck the flea had drugged him with seemed to make his strength null, he couldn't even move, and even talking was hard, as his words came out slurred and it was getting harder to form coherent sentences.

 

And it certainly didn't get easier when Izaya, laughing all the way, decided to toy with his body. Izaya's slender hand barely had to brush against one of Shizuo's erected, pink nipples, and he had the blond moaning in desperation, his eyes filling with hot tears that were ready to spill out at any given moment. Once Izaya noticed just how weak Shizuo really had become, his grin only widened. That drug must be extremely potent for it to turn the monster of Ikebukuro into this, Izaya thought. He then remembered that he'd originally aquired it for use on the blond in the first place, and smirked.

 

"P-ple-pleaseeee... T-touch me.." Came a feeble whimper from Shizuo, whose eyes were wide and glassy, clouded with want and lust, tears pooling at the corners of them, his cheeks, and whole face really, flushed a deep shade of crimson red, and his mouth open, his tongue almost lolling out of it, a thread of saliva running down his chin.

 

The monster was the perfect definition of a cheap whore, at this very moment, Izaya thought, laughing as he looked through his bag of toys. "I certainly won't be touching a beast like you with my own body, but I did bring some things to use on you~" The brunet laughed, a slimy, twisted grin on his lips, as he held up the vibrating dildo, and the remote to said vibrator. Shizuo shook his head in a panic, scared the toy would tear him apart from the inside. Izaya smirked, and started to remove the blond's pants, then his boxers, freeing the blond's fully hard cock from its constraints. 

 

"Th-that thing i-is too big! Bastard.. Y-you'll send m-me to the hospit- AaaAAAH!!" Shizuo's pleas were ignored by Izaya, who promptly shoved the full length of the dildo into the blond's opening, not caring about how tight the blond was, or about using any form of lubrication on the toy. He laughed at Shizuo's agonized screams, and held up the remote, before flicking it's switch to the "on" setting.

 

"Aaahhhnnn!! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! N-no, p-please! Ohhhh! Mmmh! Nngh, mmph, ohhh..!!" The blond cried out, writhing pathetically on the ground as he came already. "Tsk tsk, so soon? We'll have to put a stop to that, won't we Shizu-chan~?" Izaya cooed, his voice dripping with insane glee and malice as he dug through the bag, producing the metal ring, which he slipped onto to the sobbing blond's cock, receiving weak protests drowned out by keening moans and sobs in response. Izaya tried, and failed, to suppress a laugh, and dissolved into a fit of violent laughter, seeing how pathetic Shizuo was acting.

 

"Shizu-chan liked having his chest touched, ne? You are such a girl, Shizu-chan~ You like it when I touch your breasts~?" Izaya chided, his tone rude and teasing. Shizuo, in his weakened state, broke down in tears at being dehumanized like that. He wasn't a girl, and he wasn't the flea's fucking sex doll! Izaya laughed, and produced his third toy from the bag, which was a pair of metal clamps, attached to each other via a chain. The brunet grinned broadly, and without any mercy, attached one clamp to each of the blond's nipples. He yanked at the chain connecting them, making Shizuo writhe and let out a string of high pitched, for him at least, whimpering moans, tears streaming down his cheeks rapidly. He debated if he was crying because of the humiliation, or because of the abuse being inflicted on his body.

 

"P-please.. L-let me cum..! A-ahnn..!!" Shizuo moaned, a high pitched whine catching in his throat halfway up, making him sound even more desperate. 

 

"Are you sorry?" Izaya asked, his smile growing darker and more sadistic.

 

"Y-yes, I-I'm r-really s-sorry!" Shizuo cried out, not even knowing why Izaya had decided to drug and fuck him in the first place. "I suppose.. Just don't do it again, ne?" Izaya laughed at Shizuo's desperation, and leaned down, roughly pulling the ring from Shizuo's again, fully erected cock. At the exact moment he did this, Shizuo came with a great heaving shudder.

 

Izaya glowered at Shizuo, as the brute had somehow managed to cum all over his face, like a disgusting animal. As an expression of his anger, Izaya yanked the chain attached to the clamps, making Shizuo fall over sideways. "Just for that, I'm leaving you here like that until you can be a good monster!" Izaya yelled, kicking the ground in frustration and storming off, leaving Shizuo crumpled in a sobbing, moaning heap in the alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is around twice as long as the one before it, it took for-eeeever to write too! I hope everyone's enjoying this fic


	12. Hatred And Pain

Izaya growled in frustration as he stormed off, leaving Shizuo in the alley. "What a brute! All over my face!" He snapped, trying to rub the blond's- ehem, fluids, off his face with his coat sleeve, before anyone saw him. He coughed, and spit out some that had ran into his mouth. It tasted horrid, bitter and hot and salty, and it made the brunet want to throw up what little was in his stomach. He leaned against the wall of a building in the adjacent alley to the one he'd abandoned the blond in, and listened to him crying.

 

"Heh... He's such a little bitch, crying like that.." Izaya murmured, smirking delightedly and running a hand through his hair, which stuck up every which way, as usual. "It's so fun calling him a girl, it makes him look so heartbroken!" Izaya laughed, a distinct shake to his voice, a shake of excitement and not nervousness. He twirled around on his heel, and walked back to the alley the blond was in.

 

"How's my ugly little bitch doing?" He purred, voice low and smoky as he ran his tongue across his lips, which curled up into a slimy, sadistic smirk. Shizuo whimpered in response, and attempted to move his head to look at Izaya, failing due to his despondent body. His lower body was already splattered all over with white, sticky fluid, indicating that he'd already experienced multiple orgasms. 

 

Izaya laughed at the blond's pathetic attempts at moving and speaking, before forcing the collapsed blond onto his knees, before promptly kicking him in the stomach with the toe of his shoe as hard as he could. Shizuo choked out a sob, whimpering in pain, before writhing as his body was hit with a jolting spasm of pleasure, a burst of heat exploding through his body as he came in short bursts.

 

The brunet smirked nastily down at Shizuo, who could barely manage to form a fearful expression on his face. "Useless slut. Ne, you really do look like a girl when you're like this~ You probably love having a fake dick in your slutty, tight little cunt, don't you?" Izaya growled, determined to objectify and dehumanize the blond as much as he could. Shizuo managed a small nod, figuring that was what Izaya wanted. And if he did what the bastard wanted, he might make this stop..

 

"Ha-ha, just like I thought."

 

Izaya chuckled darkly, licking his lips slowly as he slowly leaned down to be at eye level with the blond, before roughly yanking the chain attached to the clamps on the blond's now bright red, swollen nipples. The blond's eyes shot wide open as he screamed out in pain, trying helplessly to struggle away from the pain, which only resulted in Izaya laughing and pulling the chain again.

 

"W-why are y-you- S-stop!!! Aaahnnn!! Nnh! Mmmh! Aaah..!!" The blond sobbed, keening loudly and collapsing in a heap on the ground. "Shizu-chan is such a girl~ You love having me touch your breasts and dominate you~ Worthless, hideous whore." Izaya laughed, seeing Shizuo's heartbroken expression at being insulted and degraded and dehumanized, like he was some kind of worthless object.

 

"S-stop calling m-me a-a girl..!! A-ahnn..! I-I'm n-not.. A-and th-this h-hurts!" Shizuo sobbed, choking back tears, which still fell even though he tried to stop them. Izaya felt an internal pang of guilt at what he was doing to someone who he had a secret attraction to- But it was purely his lust, he didn't have any romantic attraction to Shizu-chan, he insisted to himself. But he still felt terrible deep down inside himself for making the blond cry, treating him like something he wasn't, and objectifying him for some kind of revenge and some kind of sick sexual pleasure.

 

He laughed at the blond's tears, despite that seeing him cry made him hurt all over inside. "Shizu-chan, I see your girly nickname fits you better than you'd like to admit~ Maybe you'd actually be pretty if you dressed like a girl~" Izaya spoke with a condescending and malicious, hateful tone.

 

"S-shut up, b-bastard!" Shizuo moaned out, shuddering and collapsing on the ground as he came yet again. Izaya laughed, deciding to kick Shizu-chan while he was down, quite literally, as he mercilessly kicked the helpless blond in the side. "I-Izaya, p-please.." Shizuo managed to choke out, his voice merely a shaking, terrified whisper.

 

"What?!" Izaya snarled, livid with the blond for making him have internal sympathy, for making him feel attraction, and for being so GODDAMN PATHETIC! "S-stop..." The blond whispered, only to be met with Izaya grabbing him by the neck and holding up his limp body as much as he could, which was only enough so Shizuo was barely on his knees.

 

"Shizu-chan, I love you, and I want you to cry." Izaya said, his voice cold, hiding his real emotions behind a harsh mask. Really, he would kill to see the blond happy, happy with him, the real Shizuo, not that fucked up split personality. So help me god, I'd fucking kill Shizu-chan to make him happy, Izaya thought, his psychotic grin spreading across his face.

 

Shizuo, at this moment, had two kinds of thoughts.

 

The first kind was being caused by the drugs, and the forced sexual pleasure he was experiencing. These thoughts were just begging Izaya not to stop. The second kind of thoughts were somewhere between anger at Izaya for humiliating and degrading and hurting him, and heartbreak, because he believed Izaya hated his guts.

 

Wasn't that how it was supposed to be? They were supposed to want to go and kill each other, they were rivals, enemies even. Izaya sighed heavily, he was bored of tormenting the blond physically, besides, he was sure Shizuo's body was already far too abused. He dug the remote for the vibrator out of a pocket, and casually flicked it to "off", watching as the blond collapsed on the ground of the alley. "You really are pathetic. You think that I love you? After what you did to my body?" Izaya spoke emotionlessly, running his tongue over his top lip, then his bottom lip.

 

"I-I don't know w-what I d-did.." Shizuo mumbled, his body still burning with heat and completely despondent. "Ah-ha-ha, liar! Shizu-chan, I truly do despise liars." Izaya's tone was a violent and harsh screech, then calm and tranquil. Izaya laughed without feeling or any indication of emotion. "If I have to remind you.. You violated me. Raped me. Sexually assaulted me in my own home. Forced your disgustingly brutish body onto my own. I am a god, and you are an animal, Shizu-chan. You should not violate your god, beast." Izaya snarled, seemingly forgetting about humiliating Shizuo, as he hated him for not even KNOWING what he did!

 

"Bastard.. I-I wouldn't fuck y-you if m-my life depended on i-it..." Shizuo stammered out, his voice regaining some of its normal harshness. The drug was wearing off, and Izaya knew he'd have to do something to keep the brute from snapping his neck or decapitating him via his trusty weapon of a street sign. Shizuo was starting to regain some coherent speech and thought, and he started to stand up, regaining movement as well, though he stumbled in a seemingly drunken manner. It was a bit comedic however, seeing the monster of Ikebukuro staggering about, still gratuitously out of it, and looking like he'd just performed the duties of the lowest caliber of sex workers. Izaya laughed a bit, and walked up to Shizuo, who growled, his tone having a bit of a quizzical quality to it. 

 

Now's my chance, Izaya told himself, and leapt forwards, throwing his arms around the blond's neck and smashing his lips into his in a violent, messy kiss. Shizuo stumbled back in surprise, his mind racing with a million different things as Izaya forced his tongue into the blond's mouth, using it to win dominance over Shizuo, who was still in total shock. Izaya's hands worked quickly and masterfully to first remove the handcuffs from the blond, then the clamps from the his chest, before slyly sneaking down to his lower body, where they forcefully removed the toy from inside of him. Shizuo was too distracted with registering the flea's actions, since he believed that Izaya hated him, due to the brunet's hateful words and what he'd allegedly done to the flea just earlier that day. Izaya didn't want to break from the kiss and it's toxicity.

 

Having the two of them kiss was like mixing two poisons, it was toxic and could cause a bloody mess, but it could be pretty to an insane person. Izaya's hands roamed Shizuo's still exposed skin, which seemed to glow in the dark of the alley at night due to his fairly pale complexion, and whistled lowly in approval.

 

Shizuo combatted Izaya's movements with his own loving gesture, still dripping with poisonous, hate filled malice, as his strong hands held the brunet's hips tightly, strong enough to cause bruising that would stay on the flea's body for at least the remainder of the week. Izaya was the first to break the kiss, as he ran his poisonous tongue down the blond's neck, before stopping to bite down roughly on the gentle skin of his neck. The blond barely flinched, and fought back by grabbing Izaya's hair with one now rough and sadistically moving hand and pulling, enough to make the brunet whine in pain. 

 

"I had no idea Shizu-chan was into violent sex~" Izaya quipped, and in a split second, there was a knife in his hand, and a cut on Shizuo's throat. Shizuo growled, and released Izaya's hair from his grip, his hand moving down to wrap around the smirking brunet's pretty little open neck. He tightened his grip, and Izaya, who started to gasp for breath, got his revenge by lashing out and slashing open the scar on Shizuo's exposed chest.

 

The scar from their first meeting. Izaya let out a choked laugh, which turned a snarl, indicating that he wanted to stop being choked. It was the blond's turn to grin as he held Izaya by his neck and slammed him into the wall of a building in the alleyway before releasing him and slamming his lips against the brunet's in a hapless and haphazard kiss, biting his lip so hard it bled. The blood mixed with saliva from the toxic kiss and dripped down from Izaya's mouth as a slimy crimson red substance. 

 

"Shizu-chan, you're quite the brute when you want to fuck~" Izaya taunted, slashing the blond's cheek and pushing him back so that he stumbled backwards onto the ground, which gave the smirking brunet time to straddle him and stick his knife into Shizuo's gut. "And you're a shitty fleabag!" Shizuo laughed a laugh without any positive emotion, barely flinching at the knife in his stomach.

 

"Harsh words to say to your lover, Shizu-chan~" Izaya retorted, biting into the blond's neck, his teeth sinking deep in like fangs as he sucked at the quickly bruising skin.

 

"H-ha! You're never going to be my lover, bastard!" Shizuo growled as his hands moved to Izaya's hideous furry parka, which he proceeded to rip off with no qualms.

 

"Stupid brute, that was new! God, you have no respect for my fashion sense~.." Izaya laughed, internally pissed off about the loss of yet another coat. "Your "fashion sense" is shit, flea." Shizuo quipped, tone gruff and snappish as he proceeded to rip the brunet's black shirt next.

 

"Shizu-chan, I think I liked you better when you were all calm this afternoon, I mean, you didn't listen to me, but at least you didn't rip up my clothes!" Izaya faked a whine, but was startled into silence by Shizuo's sudden action, which was pinning him to the asphalt street of the alleyway. 

 

Izaya's heart was doing more than just fluttering at the moment, it was fucking pounding in his chest, the sound of blood rushing roaring in his ears. He smirked and quickly turned the tables, rolling so that he now topped Shizuo. "See, Shizu-chan," He grinned, flicking his tongue out to roll over his lips, "Isn't this much more fun~? Ne, you really are much more of a girl than I am~" Izaya taunted, only to have Shizuo roll them yet again, leaving the blond on top. 

 

Shizuo grinned at regaining power over Izaya, knowing exactly how to argue back. "Flea, you say I'm the girl, but I think this," with this, he harshly squeezed the soft skin of Izaya's thigh, "Proves which one of us is really the girl," He finished, grinning down at Izaya, who held his tongue between his teeth to keep any regrettable noises from escaping.

 

"I'll have you know, having a body like this is highly, high~ly, advantageous~" Izaya laughed at Shizuo's fairly immature, and amateur, groping of his body. His mocking laughter was halted by Shizuo's unkind hand roughly grabbing his ass. Izaya's voice jumped up an octave, and he let out a high pitched and effeminate moan. The brunet's face burned bright red, making Shizuo's grin only widen. Izaya shot a glare at the blond, and swung his leg up to knee him in the crotch. He succeeded, but Shizuo barely flinched, before proceeding to yet again, grab Izaya by his neck and choke him, slamming his head into the asphalt street below them. Izaya's face turned from red to purple to a bluish colour, at which point Shizuo promptly dropped the choking brunet.

 

"Ne, aren't we going to fuck?" Izaya purred, licking his lips, his face returning to it's normal colour. Shizuo's face turned a subtle, but certainly noticeable shade of red at Izaya's offhand comment. The brunet laughed at Shizuo's awkwardness. 

 

"I would make some joke about you being a virgin, but I highly doubt you are~" Izaya quipped cockily, his tone dripping with poisonous arrogance.

 

"Shaddup, jackass. I'm gonna pound you into the concrete, bastard..!" Shizuo growled furiously, grabbing the flea by his hair and yanking him violently so that he was laying facedown on the ground. He followed up this action by yanking off the brunet's black, tight fitting jeans, then yanking off his boxers.

 

"Ne, such a brute~ Just gonna fuck me dry? But I could get hurt!" Izaya feigned a whine, batting his eyelashes innocently up at Shizuo over his shoulder. 

 

"I really don't give a shit, flea. Don't play cute with me, you little fuck!" Shizuo snarled, roughly gripping Izaya's already thoroughly bruised hips. 

 

"Ne, please be gentle, Shizu-chan!" Izaya faked an innocent pout, making Shizuo snarl, voice feral and livid.

 

"I fucking hate you... I-za-yaaaa.." Shizuo growled as he roughly slammed his cock inside of the brunet's tight hole.

 

"Ne, S-Shizu-ch-chan is s-so violent..!" Izaya laughed shakily at Shizuo's violent way of making "love".

 

"Shut up flea..!" Shizuo snarled, slamming into the brunet harder. Izaya moaned loudly, moving his hips in time to Shizuo's thrusts.

 

Izaya couldn't deny that he'd waited for this, this kind of hate-filled sex was what he'd always figured having sex with the monster would be like. If he'd been the one topping however, his goal wouldn't be just to hurt Shizu-chan, oh no. His goal would be to make the blond writhe and sob, using degrading words to get his way.

 

He had technically gotten to top the blond, but he hadn't gotten to test everything he'd love to torture the blond with yet.

 

Shizuo, as he pounded the shaking flea into the ground, was trying to imagine he was fucking Psyche, not that sex with that nutcase would be much more fun then sex with the flea. It was hard to imagine that however, with the flea's constant snide remarks and taunts ruining Shizuo's images of Psyche.

 

Finally, the flea said something remotely resembling something Psyche would cry out. 

 

"Aah! S-Shizu-chan, I-I'm coming..!" Izaya moaned, words muffled due to one side of his face being squished against the pavement. Shizuo groaned something in approval, a satisfied smirk on his face as he watched Izaya shuddering as he came. Shizuo moaned out as he came, the white, hot fluids filling up the brunet's insides. With a wet squishing noise, he pulled out of the brunet, who, determined to keep his dignity, quickly, and shakily, got to his feet.

 

"Protozoan, I seriously hope you intend to take me home after all of that. My clothes are ruined, you brute!" Izaya crossed his arms.

 

"Yeah yeah, whatever, sure. Put your pants on first at least. I mean, I love your ass, but if I gotta see it, we'll be going in for round two." Shizuo cracked a grin, taunting Izaya as he pulled his clothes back on. Izaya mumbled something angrily under his breath about Shizuo ruining his coat and shirt as he pulled his boxers on, followed by his pants.

 

"I find your insensitive objectifying of my body quite impolite, Shizu-chan~" Izaya quipped, smirking arrogantly. Shizuo finished buttoning his vest up, and promptly picked Izaya up, slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

 

"How barbaric.." Izaya mused quietly, laughing at his own situation.

 

"You said you wanted me to take ya home," Shizuo stated, "You didn't specify how." He finished, laughing as he started walking. 

 

"Well," Izaya sighed heavily, "I suppose this is a fitting way to bring me home after something like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the chapters keep on gettin' longer


	13. Teasing And Choking

"Brute, protozoan, put me down." Izaya quipped bluntly, half heartedly beating his fists on Shizuo's back.

 

"Say please, pretty boy," Shizuo retorted casually, grinning at Izaya's negative reaction to being called "pretty boy".

 

"Shizu-chan, I am not a pretty boy~ If I were a pretty boy, I'd be so embarrassed with my little predicament that I'd be in tears. You'd probably like that~ Let's test~" Izaya smirked, voice dripping with saccharine glee and malice. He dropped the tone, and forced tears to well in his eyes, face changing to show an innocent, tearful expression. "S-Shizuo... P-put me down, please..?" His voice came out as a whiny and desperate plea, and he continued on, "I-it's embarrassing..!" Izaya feigned tears.

 

Shizuo's face reddened quickly at the brunet and his uncannily natural sounding innocent act. "Y-you fucker! Cut that out!" Shizuo sputtered out, hearing Izaya whine and whimper like he was going to start crying.

 

Izaya almost immediately cut his ties with the innocent act, laughing gleefully at his beast's embarrassment. Shizuo, angered with the flea and his teasing, promptly grabbed Izaya by his pretty, pale little neck, which was significantly bruised, only making it prettier, as the innocent skin was mottled with beautiful purple, black, and blue, with flecks of yellow and green interspersed. He snarled and tightened his grip on the brunet's neck, drawing him close to legitimate tears.

 

"Apologize for being a little shit, pretty boy." Shizuo growled, slamming Izaya's head into the wall of a nearby establishment. 

 

"N-never, Shizu-chan~.." Izaya was very obviously going to pass out if the blond didn't let him go, but he continued to mess with him, "A-and I am not, a-as you put it, "a little shit".. I-I'm quite charming~.." He continued, voice strained and choked, tears welling at the corners of his eyes. Shizuo growled, and released his hold on the brunet's neck, breathing an internal sigh of relief when Izaya's face turned it's normal colour again. Izaya smirked, and went to pull a knife on Shizuo, but felt a sinking feeling of dread in the pits of his stomach when he remembered that he didn't have his jacket on him. His knives were in the pockets. He hung his head in submission and grabbed the blond's hand.

 

"Y'know, I'd almost think you were Psyche, when you act like that." Shizuo remarked.

 

"Who the hell is Psyche?" Izaya snapped, face turning pink at the almost compliment. Shizuo laughed, and for once, it wasn't that dry, disgusted, "I'll kill you" laugh.

 

"Well... I think he's you," He started, watching Izaya, who was clinging to his hand, and subsequently his arm now, "He's really fucking weird. He'll be innocent one second and asking me to fuck him the next," Shizuo murmured. Izaya's blush deepened, and he tried to imagine what this "Psyche" sounded like. He cleared his throat, and started to force his voice to rise to a much higher, almost feminine pitch, and giggled innocently, clinging tighter to the blond's arm. Shizuo sighed, the flea had ammo against him now, more than normal. 

 

"F-fuck, you little-! Don't do that!!" He sputtered, blushing brightly. Izaya looked up at him, and batted his eyelashes coyly. Fucking hell, Shizuo thought, he looks like a chick! Izaya did definitely look feminine, he had big eyes framed by thick, dark lashes, a soft but still defined face shape, and soft lips that formed an innocent pout all too well. "Fucking stop." Shizuo muttered, face even redder. Izaya pouted and crossed his arms. "But Shizu-chan~ Iza-chan knows you like it~~" Izaya teased, batting his eyelashes innocently, pulling at his lower lip with his teeth. 

 

"D-don't call yourself that, it's creepy!!" Shizuo yelled, and promptly shoved Izaya a few feet back. The brunet smirked, and walked back up to Shizuo, laughing and putting a finger to his lips. "We don't want anyone to know about you and I, ne?" He purred, licking his lips slowly and teasingly. His lips were like candy, sweet, full, and a pinkish red colour. Shizuo shook his head, still captivated by how pretty Izaya was. Seductive, ah, that was the right word for the way Izaya moved, and how he spoke. 

 

"Good boy, Shizu-chan~" Izaya cooed, his voice dripping with a saccharine, condescending overtone. His voice was low, as if he were establishing dominance with only words. Shizuo went pale at those words, and Izaya, noticing this, continued. 

 

"But, really, you know, I know you can be bad, very, very bad, too~" Izaya purred, breath burning as it made contact with Shizuo's skin.

 

"Fuck off, I'm carrying you home," Shizuo muttered, slinging Izaya over his shoulder, breaking Izaya's string of dominant behaviour. "Besides," He grinned, "Didn't we establish that you're going to be taking it up the ass from me?" He laughed at Izaya's reaction, which was a dejected whine. "Big words, for such a brute~ Do you even know what establish means~?" Izaya teased. Shizuo growled and kept walking, his face turning red at the feeling of Izaya's lower body, more specifically his ass, bouncing as he was carried. "Perverted brute. I see where you're staring." Izaya stated bluntly, his cheeks dusted with a faint blush, only adding to his feminine looks.

 

"You'd like my sisters. Little demons always used to make me dress like a girl. They've tried it a couple times in the last few months too." Izaya murmured, ignoring the awkwardness of his current position and attempting a subject change. 

 

"I'd love to see that." Shizuo said, half teasing, a wide grin spreading across his face. "S-Shizu-ch-chan!!" Izaya stammered out, voice unintentionally coming about more desperate than he'd intended, much to his dismay. "What? You'd look good in a dress. Much better than you look in that ugly ass coat you always wear." Shizuo grinned. His smile faltered as he pictured Izaya, dressed in a red and black, tight fitting dress that hugged his body in all the right ways on top, and flared out into a ridiculously short, frilly skirt on bottom. Fantasy Izaya also wore black, fishnet thigh high stockings, and blood red stiletto heels. His lips had been coloured a dark red, his eyes lined with dark, smoky makeup, eyelashes even longer and thicker than normal. His pitch black hair was straightened and slightly longer than normal, coming to rest in thin, feathery layers that were around chin length, with long side bangs brushed over one dark eye.

 

"Shizu-chan, you're drooling, pervert." Izaya couldn't help but laugh at the blond, who abruptly snapped out of his fantasy. 

 

"S-sorry. So, what was I like when I tried to fuck you?" Shizuo awkwardly changed the subject, wiping his face with his shirt sleeve. 

 

"Weird. You were really calm, and you kept calling me "Psyche-chan".." Izaya murmured, going quiet and forgetting about teasing Shizuo for being perverted. 

 

"Weird. When you were Psyche, you kept calling me Tsu-chan or something like that." Shizuo looked down at his feet, scuffing the ground with his toe as he walked. 

 

"You said your name was Tsugaru.. That kind of sounds like Tsu-chan. And you were dressed really weird, you were wearing a kimono I think." Izaya said quietly. He looked unhappy thinking about what had happened.

 

"Weird.. And you said something about me wearing a kimono all the time, and that it was weird that I'm not today or somethin'.." Shizuo replied.

 

"So these Psyche and Tsugaru people.."

 

"They have a connection." Shizuo finished. 

 

"Lovers?"

 

"Boyfriends, no doubt."

 

"So does that mean we have to be..?" Izaya murmured. 

 

"No, but when we get to your apartment, we should try and get both of them out so we don't hurt each other while like, I'm Tsugaru and you're you, or you're Psyche and I'm me." Shizuo explained.

 

"For once you have a good idea." Izaya quipped, his tone biting.

 

"Asshole."

 

"Brute."

 

Shizuo scowled at that. "Be nice, pretty boy." He snapped. "Oh," He paused, "We're here."

 

"You don't know what floor I live on-"

 

"Top floor, only apartment on the top floor."

 

"How do you-"

 

"Psyche told me." Shizuo cut him off, and walked to the elevator, stepping inside with Izaya still slung over his shoulder. 

 

"Would you kindly put me down, Shizu-chan? I can walk, you know~" Izaya laughed, but he looked irritated with the blond and his antics. Shizuo shook his head. "So, as soon as we get in the apartment," Izaya said, "We're going to test what I think is causing me to turn into Psyche,"

 

"And what's causing me to turn into Tsugaru," Shizuo finished. Izaya nodded. The elevator doors opened, and Shizuo got out, walking to the only door in the hallway.

 

"It's unlocked.. Dammit Namie, I told that woman to lock up if she came in for something and I wasn't here." Izaya snapped. Shizuo looked a bit puzzled, but let Izaya down so he could go into the apartment. 

 

Izaya stomped in, looking around and leaving Shizuo, who waited awkwardly in the hall. Izaya checked around the apartment, having a feeling he had an intruder on his hands, not just an ignorant bitch of a secretary. He turned around, thinking he heard someone move. He heard something fall over. Then a girl giggling. Ah, hell, Izaya thought, a look of distaste spreading through his expression.

 

"Iza-nii is back! Crap!" Came a girl's voice from Izaya's bedroom. Are you kidding, this is when Mairu and Kururi decide to show up? Izaya was half panic, half livid rage at this point. He stormed into his room, hearing his devils of sisters hide in the room somewhere. He flicked the light on, and people a mile away could've seen him flinch when he saw something that those damned little hellspawn had left sitting on his bed.

 

"Kururi, Mairu, get out here. I have something to tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this story jumps all over the place, I just have lots of ideas for it *nervous laughter* Also, forgive me but I have the biggest thing for crossdressing Izaya, hehe


	14. Togetherness

"Out. Come out!" Izaya yelled, and reluctantly, his two younger sisters emerged, both of them had been hiding in the closet. Izaya's face was still white as a sheet with partial shock, and partial he didn't even know what else. "What is the meaning of this, you two?" He held up their little "gift". This gift just so happened to be.. Well, it was a short, really, really short red skirt (Really, he thought), a matching, equally skimpy red top with a red bow over the chest (That's distasteful, I'm not a hooker, he thought), and a pair of black stilettos.

 

"Iza-nii has a boyfriend, so we brought you some stuff you can wear for him!" Mairu chirped. Izaya sputtered, how did they find out- Wait, no, Shizu-chan wasn't his boyfriend, what was he thinking?!

 

"I'll have you two know I do not have a boyfriend, and that if I did, I would not be wearing something that makes me look like a prostitute in from of him." Izaya said coolly, lips curling up into a smirk to hide any embarrassment on his face. He flinched noticeably when he heard someone come into the apartment. Dammit Shizu-chan, he thought, not now! 

 

Shizuo just had to come right to Izaya's room. Bumbling idiot, Izaya thought, internally panicking. 

 

"...Shizuo is Iza-nii's boyfriend..." Kururi murmured, pointing at the blond. Mairu nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! Called it, called it!" She grinned. Shizuo instantly went red in the face, and sputtered, first pointing at Izaya, then at himself.

 

"M-me?! H-him?! Fuck no!" Shizuo yelled. His eyes locked on the outfit in Izaya's arms. His face somehow went redder at the sight of the outfit. Fuck, that'd be even hotter than seeing him as Psyche, Shizuo thought, and quickly averted his eyes. 

 

"Shizuo is Iza-nii's boyfriend!!!" Mairu exclaimed. "You two have thirty seconds to get out." Izaya snapped, face flushing bright crimson. Mairu pouted. "Fineee. We'll be baaaack~!" She chirped, and left. Izaya looked surprised at how willingly Mairu and Kururi had left. They're probably thinking me and Shizu-chan are going to have sex, Izaya thought. His face burned when he stared at the "gift" from his sisters. 

 

"She," Shizuo began awkwardly, referring to Mairu, "Sounds like that Karisawa girl who hangs around with Kyohei." He finished, scratching the back of his neck and looking at his feet. Izaya ignored him.

 

"So Shizu-chan, any idea what turned you into that bumbling moron Tsugaru?" He said casually, tossing the "gift" onto the bed. He cringed a bit when he realized he hadn't been wearing anything to cover his upper body during that whole walk to the apartment, and subsequently during that conversation with his sisters. He bit his lip and fumbled for a spare jacket laying at the foot of the bed, quickly pulling it on and zipping it up, noticing Shizuo staring at him. 

 

"Did you say something?" Shizuo shook his head to snap himself out of his trance.

 

"I said, do you know what made you turn into Tsugaru?" Izaya sighed heavily.

 

"Uhm..." Shizuo mumbled, checking his pockets for anything. The only thing in his pockets was a partially open box with what appeared to be pale blue and white coloured cigarettes. Cancer sticks, more like, Izaya thought bitterly.

 

"What on earth are those?" He asked with a sickeningly sweet grin, noticing the blue colour and wrinkling his nose.

 

"Shinra gave 'em to me. They made me really relaxed, I don't remember what happened while I was using them." Shizuo sighed, examining one of the cigarettes closely. 

 

"That damn doctor. He gave me these things," Izaya held up the headphones sitting on his nightstand, before putting them on with an over dramatized sigh. He sat on the bed, and surveyed the MP3 player. Shizuo sighed bitterly, and pulled a lighter from one of his pant's pockets, before lighting up the blue and white cigarette between his fingers, which he put between parted lips.

 

At the same time, Izaya flicked the on switch on the MP3 player.

 

Both spun around to look at each other as they were both met with their individual auditory and visual hallucinations. 

 

There were noticeable differences between their hallucinations. Shizuo's were filled with watery movements, calm swaying, and soft music coupled with ocean noises rushing in his ears. The swishing and swaying masses of colour that clouded his vision were all cool colours, such as blue, light purple, pale green, white, and aqua. The ocean waves that filled his line of sight wrapped around his body, running up and down his body with a cool, sweet feeling. He felt like he was floating, it was so nice. The way it smelled of subtle flowers and the ocean was nice too. The watery hallucinations were coupled now with rising smoke that swirled around his body as a stilling, fuzzy calm filled his mind.

 

Izaya's hallucinations were loud and bombastic, filled with spontaneous bursts of neons and pastels that formed firework like explosions of colour. The music that played was loud and infectiously catchy pop music, and filled Izaya's ears, seeping into his brain. Bright pink explosions morphed into the shapes of flitting pink rabbits that bounced around off the room's furniture, producing loud pinging noises and blasts of even more infectious music. The air smelled of an ungodly sugary sweetness, that seemed to wrap around Izaya's body. The brunet giggled as pastel coloured bubbles started to float up and around him, surrounding his body, which was floating about a foot off the ground for him. He reached to flick the first switch off and the second switch on the MP3 player to on, and immediately, there was a flash of bright pink, and Psyche was now the one in control of the body of Izaya Orihara. He spun around to make eye contact with Shizuo, who was smiling calmly down at him.

 

"Tsu-chaaaaan!!!" Psyche squealed ecstatically, jumping up to kiss the blond as best as he could.

 

"Ah, Psyche-chan.." Tsugaru smiled, and kissed the brunet softly, their lips meeting in a tender kiss of lovers, with Tsugaru gently threading a hand through Psyche's hair. The kiss was broken after over a whole minute, leaving the two a little breathless.

 

"Tsu-chan~... We did it earlier today a lot, but can we again~?" Psyche asked hopefully, batting his eyelashes up at the blond. Tsugaru knew exactly what his lover wanted, and would certainly deliver.

 

"Of course, Psyche-chan," He smiled, and trailed a gentle hand down to unzip, then slide off, the brunet's coat. His movements were gentle and experienced, unlike Shizuo's amateur and violent, jerking movements, that were hazardous to the receiver. Tsugaru knew what he was doing, especially when it came to Psyche. He nipped the brunet's exposed, bruised neck, sinking his teeth in just enough to mark Psyche as his beloved, so nobody would bother him. Psyche whimpered, a shiver running up his spine as he was pushed down onto the bed gently.

 

"Aaahn... Tsu-chan, Tsu-chan, more..!" Psyche whined, rubbing his hips against Tsugaru's, his whole body becoming enveloped in heat. 

 

"Don't worry Psyche-chan, we'll get there.." Tsugaru murmured gently, a hand moving down to unbutton and remove Psyche's pants. The brunet bucked his hips into the slightest little touch, whining about being "touch starved". Psyche mewled wantonly at the sudden feeling of slender fingers brushing against his fully hard cock in a teasing sort of way.

 

"Tsu-chaaaaan...! You're such a tease..! Ahhnn.. nnn.. hnng..!" The brunet moaned, hands gripping tight to Tsugaru's shoulders already.

 

"Sorry, I just like things more gentle.." Tsugaru murmured kindly, threading a free hand through Psyche's soft, feathery hair. Even that sent a shiver up the brunet's spine. The blond hummed softly as he traced small circles around the places where Psyche's pretty little hip bones jutted out from his slender body, making the desperate brunet whine and sway his hips in approval. Tsugaru slowly slid down his eager lover's boxers, unsheathing his erection for all (and by all, that means the two of them) to see. The blond ran a gentle hand along the inside of Psyche's soft, curved thigh, getting a whine of anticipation in response. Tsugaru paused to remove his own pants and boxers, leaving Psyche staring on in excitement.

 

"Tsu-chaaaaan~.. Take me dry, please..!" The brunet pleaded, his cheeks flushed deep red, and his eyes half lidded and glassy.

 

"Ne, if you want~.." Tsugaru said calmly as he lifted Psyche's hips into the air a bit, before slowly pushing the tip, then a bit more of his cock inside of the already drooling brunet's quivering, flushed red entrance, getting a loud, lewd screech of "Tsuuuuu-chaaaan!!!!!" come from Psyche's agape mouth.

 

"Nnnh...! F-feels good! Aahn! Mmmah..! Ooooh!" Psyche's cries filled the room, along with the wet, sticky slaps of skin on skin, and the thick, heavy, musky smell of sex hanging in the air. Once Tsugaru had pushed his entire length into the brunet, he had far less qualms about thrusting in and out at a fairly quick pace. The slapping of skin making contact with skin got louder as he increased in speed, pounding into the brunet's prostate, his sweetest sweet spot.

 

"Aaah! Oohhggghhoood!! Tsu-chaaaaan, Tsu-chan, I-I'm coming, I-I'm coming, f-fill me up!" Cried Psyche, arching his back as he came, the white, sticky, hot fluids splattering his torso, his moans becoming quickened pants as Tsugaru thrust harder, his seed filling up Psyche's insides. He slowly pulled out from inside him with a groan of pleasure at the wet smacking noise produced by his pulling out.

 

"Mmmh... Sleepy..." Psyche half moaned, curling up in a tiny ball in the bed. Tsugaru smiled, and lay down in bed beside him, holding the brunet's hip with one hand, and his petite hand with the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Psyche and Tsugaru are only called Psyche and Tsugaru by the story when they're both "active". When only one is, I'll call them by their normal names


	15. Hateful Actions And Lewdness

One thing truly nobody would expect to see.. That'd be a good way to describe what was currently going on in Izaya Orihara's bedroom. The aforementioned man was curled up in a little ball in his bed, a small, contented smile on his lips, his hair a mess that stuck up everywhere. Behind him, wrapping strong arms around his frail little body, was Shizuo Heiwajima. 

 

"Mmm...uhhn...?" The brunet started to regain consciousness, and looked over his shoulder to see his worst enemy, sleeping peacefully, holding him in a tight but seemingly loving embrace. "Shizu-chan...?" Izaya spoke softly, his voice still clouded with sleepiness. His face burned at the feeling of sickening domesticity he was getting from this whole situation. And it didn't really help that Izaya was completely naked, and that Shizuo didn't appear to be wearing anything to cover his lower body.

 

He figured that the lack of clothes had something to do with Psyche and Tsugaru. He shivered when the blond's arms moved up, starting to wrap around his chest instead of his waist. Shizuo's hand brushed against one of the vulnerable and exposed pink nubs on Izaya's chest.

 

"Uuuhhn!" Izaya mewled at the feeling, and quickly covered his mouth with both hands, his face turning an even brighter shade of red. Shit, shit, shit, Shizu-chan better not have heard that, he thought. Why was his body so sensitive to being touched?! 

 

Shizuo was starting to wake up, and he immediately froze, seeing that he was holding Izaya in his arms.

 

"Good morning Shizu-chan~" Izaya smirked, rolling over to face the blond. His face was still red with complete and utter embarrassment, but he ignored it.

 

"Why the fuck am I in your bed?!" Shizuo growled, his hand moving dangerously close to Izaya's pretty little neck, which was now littered with hickeys as well as tainted by the ring of dark bruising around the middle of it.

 

"Ne, Shizu-chan doesn't remember?" Izaya grinned, deciding to make the brute mad, "We made love, and, of course, I was the one who topped~ You make such cute little noises, and you're simply adorable when you blush~" He teased, caressing Shizuo's cheek lovingly. The blond struggled to form a coherent sentence to yell at Izaya with, and ended up sputtering and choking on his words, face bright red."Ne, who knew someone as big and fearsome as Shizu-chan could be so submissive~ You even cried a little~ You looked so cute, all desperate and needy~" Izaya chuckled. 

 

"S-shut up! I would never let you top me, and if I did, which I wouldn't!! I would totally remember doing something as gross as that!" Shizuo sputtered, blushing even more vibrantly. Izaya laughed, and shook his head condescendingly.

 

"I guess you're just in denial of your true submissive nature~" Izaya purred, lips curving up into a slimy grin. 

 

"Whatever. I'm guessing the reason we're ACTUALLY sleeping in the same bed mostly naked has something to do with Psyche and Tsugaru." Shizuo rolled his eyes, face still red. 

 

"Ne, Shizu-chan really is smart after all~ You'd be right~" Izaya smirked, and slid out of the bed, humming tunelessly to himself. Shizuo wolf whistled, propping himself up to watch Izaya walk across the room. 

 

"Daaamn~" Shizuo grinned, whistling again, "Nice ass~" He remarked, licking his lips, a light pink spreading across his cheeks as he stared.

 

Izaya stumbled from shock, and whirled around to glare at Shizuo, his face burning with the heat of embarrassment. "You really are quite the pervert," Izaya laughed dryly, "Objectifying me like I'm just a piece of ass for you to fuck? That's low, Shizu-chan~" He reprimanded the blond.

 

"Whaddaya gonna do about it?" Shizuo grinned, and hopped out of bed, going up to Izaya, a dark look in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Izaya, trapping him in place, and moved one hand up to Izaya's chest. The brunet's eyes went wide, and he whispered an almost fearful "Stop..!". Shizuo didn't want to stop apparently, as he, without a shred of mercy, roughly took one of Izaya's erect, pink nipples between his middle and index finger, and pinched, tugging the skin of the pale pink nub so that it stretched at the skin.

 

"S-Shizu-chan..! U-uhhnn! N-no!" Izaya mewled, and tried to cover his mouth, face burning in humiliation. The blond's free hand snaked down, sending chills up and down Izaya's spine, stopping to cup, and roughly squeeze, the whimpering brunet's round, highly effeminate ass.

 

"S-Shizu-ch-chan!! I-I'm not a-a girl, d-don't t-touch me th-those w-ways..!!! Uuuhhn, aaaaah, nnnghh!" Izaya moaned wantonly, arching his back and wriggling under Shizuo's harsh touches.

 

"You sound like a girl, what do you mean you aren't one?" Shizuo teased rudely, referring to the high pitched, absolutely lewd noises Izaya was making.

 

"S-Shizuoooooohhhh...!! A-ahnn..!!" Izaya cried out in ecstasy, starting to lose control of himself, and grinding his ass into Shizuo's very apparent erection, his own throbbing erection leaking precum. 

 

"Slutty flea.." Shizuo growled, and bit down on Izaya's neck roughly, sinking his teeth in. 

 

"I-I'm sorry Shizu-cha- UhHNGH!! S-Shizuo-s-sama..!" Izaya mewled, eyes darkened with arousal and lust as Shizuo had smacked his ass. Tears welled in the brunet's wide, feminine eyes, and he fluttered his lashes to keep the tears away, whimpering in pain and ecstasy as a rough hand again smacked his ass, staining the tender, pale flesh with spatters of red as blood rushed to the sensitive skin. 

 

"What is it that you want, slut?" Shizuo growled, his tone heartless and terrifyingly dominant sounding as he wrapped a large set of fingers around the brunet's neck, grip slowly tightening for every second that Izaya refused to respond.

 

"S-Shizuo-sama!! I-Izaya wants S-Shizuo-sama to p-put h-his b-big cock i-in Izaya!" Izaya mewled, the little part of him that was still in control wanting to crawl into a hole and die. Dammit, is Psyche affecting me or something? That part of his brain was quickly covered up by a violent heat wave of lust, that sent Izaya collapsing on his knees on the floor, his world reeling as Psyche invaded his mind, filling it with bubblegum pink lustful thoughts. He whimpered out an incredibly breathy and lewd "F-fuck me Shizuo-sama...! F-fuck my slutty mouth, I wanna drink your lewd milk and s-suck your cock until my whore mouth i-is all swelled up..!"

 

"If that's what you want.." Shizuo growled lowly, and yanked the brunet up by his hair, shoving his cock into the brunet's mouth. Izaya mewled in what seemed to be delight, and eagerly started to suck on the blond's fully hard erection, drool running down his chin and causing the lewd and horny brunet to thoroughly slobber all over Shizuo's cock. Izaya's scarlet eyes were wide and glassy with a wanting lustful look, hooded with a darkness showing off the degree of his neediness. He mewled into Shizuo's cock, rolling his tongue over the length, hot tears of bliss rolling down his cheeks. To Izaya in his lust filled state, this was heaven and ecstasy. He loved the taste and feeling of sucking on a cock, especially one as big as Shizuo's. A slut. That'd probably be how to describe him. 

 

"I'm coming, Izaya...!" Shizuo groaned, leaning back as he came in the brunet's receiving, eager mouth. Izaya tried to swallow all the hot cum, copious amounts dribbling out of his mouth. Izaya's thoughts slowly started to return, and a wave of humiliation and shame washed over him. 

 

"S-Shizu-chan..."

 

"What is it, shitty louse?" Shizuo spat, angry with Izaya's sudden snap back to whining again.

 

"I-it h-h-hu-hu-hurts..." Izaya sobbed. He looked up at Shizuo, tears streaming down his red cheeks, a trail of drool and cum dribbling down his chin, and his red nose a snotty mess. He, admittedly, looked a little cute like that, like some bratty little kid, Shizuo thought, watching Izaya sniffle and rub his red and puffy eyes. Then again, the flea is a brat, he thought. Izaya whimpered and sniffled. He tipped his head back for a moment, before jerking it forward with a high pitched, utterly adorable "Aaaa-chuu!" noise. He shook his head a bit, his hair falling in his eyes and making him look even more like the adorable, childish, snotty nosed brat he was acting like. 

 

"Oi, you look like hell. Really fucking cute hell, but still. You need to shower. Come on." Shizuo grunted, returning to his awkwardly indifferent tone as he slung the flea over his shoulder. Izaya whimpered in response, blushing as he was forcefully carried to the bathroom.

 

"Shizu-chaaaan... I can walk you knoooow..." He whined, pouting childishly and wriggling in the blond's arms.

 

"You won't be able to soon.." Shizuo growled, voice low and husky, a forceful and possessive tone to it. Izaya blushed as Shizuo set him down in the shower, leaving the naked brunet sitting on the floor of the shower, his head cocked to one side, and his carmine eyes wide with a certain innocent charm to them, his thick eyelashes still fluttering periodically. Shizuo blushed at the brunet's newfound adorableness, and quickly shook his head, before pulling off his shirt and vest.

 

Izaya cocked his head to one side. He'd shaken off the onslaught of lust Psyche had taken him over with, but he was still a bit out of it, which led to the overly childish behaviour. "W-what are you doing, Shizu-chan?" He murmured, rubbing his eyes and getting to his feet, that cute blush still staining his pale cheeks.

 

"Showering with you, dumbass." Shizuo stated plainly, and stepped into the shower, turning on the water as he did. 

 

"O-oh." Izaya mumbled, and stared at his feet.

 

"Sorry about that weird dominant shit I pulled on you. You just looked really hot.." Shizuo said under his breath, face red to show his awkwardness. 

 

"So you mouth fuck anyone you find hot? Brute." Izaya half teased, his normal overconfident personality returning.

 

"You asked me to. You're the one who called me Shizuo-sama." Shizuo retorted. Izaya blushed at that, and ran his fingers through his hair, arching his back under the hot cascades of water.

 

"Hate you." Izaya murmured with a saccharine sweet grin.

 

"Hate you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow ;; Also I'm pretty convinced I've done a million kinks in this fic alone, hehe


	16. This Much Hated Feeling

"I truly do hate you." Izaya laughed, and ran his hands through his hair, pushing his tidy bangs out of his eyesight, thick, dark lashes fluttering as he blinked out a bit of water that had dripped into a deep scarlet eye.

 

"Likewise." Shizuo grimaced when he noticed bruises littering Izaya's porcelain skin. He hated the bruises, but he wanted the flea to be covered in them too. Izaya winced visibly, the tiniest whimper escaping parted lips, as Shizuo pulled him into his arms. His heart jumped in his chest. This is what you'd call love- No! Izaya Orihara does not love pathetic beasts such as him! Izaya's heart fluttered with flustered delight at the affectionate grip holding him in place, lightly bruising his hips and thighs. His cheeks flushed a deep red at the feeling of hot lips brushing the back of his neck, a small mewl escaping from between his lips. "S-Shizu-chan..! W-wait..!" Izaya cried softly, his voice barely above a whisper. He quickly tried to regain his assertiveness, and when Shizuo hesitated, with a small falter, he whirled around, grabbing the startled blond by his wrists, and slammed him into the wall behind them. Shizuo, unfazed but a little stunned, blinked in confusion, before growling at the brunet, who smirked in response. 

 

"You little shit! What the hell are you doing?!" Shizuo spat. He started off trying to attack Izaya, but faltered out of shock when the brunet slammed his lips harshly against his. "Mmmh.. Nn.. Fuck... No.." The blond panted, body going totally lax at the sudden attack. Izaya chuckled, pulling away.

 

"Ne, Shizu-chan, you're so easy to trick~" Izaya purred, voice smooth and sultry, "So naive. And you say I should submit to you~? I think a change is in order, ne?" He licked his lips slowly, trailing a careless hand down onto the blond's chest. The blond bit his tongue to keep any unfortunate noises from escaping. Izaya laughed, and in a very cold and calculating way, that showed he knew all of the blond's vulnerabilities and sweet spots, brushed a gentle hand across Shizuo's chest, fingers stopping to pinch at a partially erect nipple, reddening the tender skin.

 

"Uhhn... Fuck, Izaya... Damn you... Hnnh.." Shizuo breathed, his chest tightening as his breaths quickened. 

 

"Oh? Shizu-chan is sensitive here~? This must be so embarrassing for you, ne, Shizu-chan? I wonder where else is sensitive~" Izaya cooed, a dark, seductive look in his eyes as his hands travelled the blond's body, pausing when Shizuo moaned.

 

"Shizu-chan likes it here~?" Izaya purred, his hands resting at the vulnerable skin just above the blond's slender hip bones, "Your hips, they're what's sensitive here, ne?" He hummed, rubbing idle patterns against the newfound sweet spot. 

 

"Aahn.. Stop... F-fuck you, flea..." Shizuo mumbled, trying to keep his moans from slipping out as Izaya decided to hunt for sweet spots. The brunet's sly mouth hunted for sweet spots on the blond's pale neck, finding them all over the tender skin. "Nnhh.. Noohhht th-there..." Shizuo groaned, a wave of pleasure washing over his body as the bastard ruthlessly attacked his neck, just under his jaw, biting and sucking on the swelling flesh, which bruised, blood trickling from the bite marks.

 

"Ne, could it be that I found another one of those cute little sweet spots~?" Izaya spoke in a husky, sultry voice, the kind that made Shizuo feel like he'd done something dirty and been caught for it. He blushed in shame, knowing the flea was going for that exact tone and infliction. It got worse. "Tsk tsk, naughty boy~ If you keep being so lewd, I'll have to take you over my knees and spank that pretty little ass of yours when we're done here~.." Izaya's voice lowered on the last sentence, his voice smooth with a newfound sensual quality, as his words rolled off his tongue.

 

"Shut up! I didn't do anything, bastard !" Shizuo growled, strangely nervous. 

 

"Naughty little boy~ Is that any way to talk to your master, pet?" Izaya purred, sending chills up the blond's spine, "You know what you did~ You're already so wet, and I haven't even touched your cock yet.." He smirked, that candy sweet smirk that made Shizuo weak and uncharacteristically obedient. 

 

"Stop touching m-me, asshole..!!" Shizuo cried, pitch spiking up from shock at the end of the sentence when Izaya had laughed, and flicked his nipple teasingly. He blushed in humiliation and rage, and lunged to attack the brunet.

 

"Shizu-chan, down." Izaya ordered. The blond's arms fell compliantly to his sides, and he sputtered in confusion. 

 

"Y-you?! H-how?!" He yelled, trying to move his despondent arms.

 

"Your body must just like being ordered around so much, it's following my commands~ Ne, Shi-zu-chan~?" Izaya grinned, ecstatic with his current power over the blond. He had a serious thing for being in total control of people in bed or out of bed. It came with being a god, he supposed. Shizuo was panicking at his loss of free will, not bothering to think it'd be temporary. He panicked at the rush of heat he got hearing Izaya enunciate his name so slowly.. And so fucking seductively!! Wait, Shizu-chan isn't my name! What the fuck?! Shizuo was losing it internally. Izaya chuckled, his monster made such adorable expressions when he was mad and confused. 

 

"Ne, Shizu-chan, say "I want Izaya-sama to fill me up with his hot seed and make me his bitch", in the most feminine, lewd voice you can~" Izaya purred, knowing Shizuo would follow the command. The blond did more. He fell to his knees in a deep bow, eyes filling with tears.

 

"I-I want Izaya-sama t-to fill me u-up with his h-hot seed and m-make me his bitch.." Shizuo somehow mewled out in a high pitched whine of a voice, face burning in humiliation. 

 

"I won't~ I just wanted you to humiliate yourself, Shi-zu-chan~" Izaya cooed. Shizuo growled. He didn't want to be humiliated in front of his enemy, and in front of his biggest crush he'd ever had. 

 

Yeah, he said it. He had a thing for that damn flea bastard. His sultry, low, teasing voice, and his mischievously glinting scarlet eyes with the darkness of exhaustion ringing them, his flawlessly porcelain skin, only tainted by the monster-made hickeys and bruies, his slightly red, beautifully just full enough lips, his dark, feathery hair that looked great nonstop and hung messily off his head, his well put together but still sensual posture and movements, his low, condescending laugh of "You're adorable when you're hurting yourself". The way his body was lean and slender down to his hips, where it curved out into a beautiful, feminine, rounded and curvy shape. The way he dressed, in tight fitting clothes and that coat that gave him a glamorous, mysterious air. The bitter, cold, unknown thing he smelled of, the way he talked as if he was mocking the world. Shizuo loved all of that. And that's why he hated having his crush manipulate him for an easy fuck. God, just hire a hooker if you want sex, he thought bitterly. But don't, because then you won't be with me! Shizuo stood up, glaring at the flea. 

 

"Shizu-chan, did you finally come to your senses? You don't want to be my bitch~?" Izaya purred, "That's good for you.. I'd make you do all kinds of dirty things just for me.." He hummed, tracing simple designs into the blond's hips with his fingers. The blond's breathing hitched from shock.

 

"Take a sick day, for your beloved, ne?" Izaya licked his lips, ending the motion with a pop of his lips, "After all.. I think you are pretty sick.. For loving little ol' me~.." His voice was a low, sensual purr, as his tongue ran across the burning flesh of the blond's ear. Shizuo moaned at the feeling, hating himself for giving away another sweet spot, and his secret, somehow..

 

"Ne, Shizu-chan would be a pretty girl~ I mean, it wouldn't be hard to be pretty compared to how you look as a boy~" Izaya spoke with a tone of innocent malice. He wanted Shizuo to break. Shizuo would be human enough to love if he broke him. Izaya loved him, so he'd hurt him. He fuck him till he cried and beat him until he moaned. He'd use him and abuse him, and try everything on him he could try until he has something he was willing to love.

 

Izaya knew about Shizu-chan's little puppy love for him. He'd known about it since high school, when he'd decided to stalk Shizu-chan for a week to learn his likes and dislikes. Turns out one of his likes happened to be Izaya himself. During a raid of the blond's bedroom while he was gone, Izaya had found a diary (how lovestruck schoolgirl of him) with some halfway done notes and sketches in it. That explained why Shizuo chased him like a lovesick puppy. Because he was a lovesick puppy. Izaya started testing to see how far Shizuo's little crush went. He had left a note where Shizuo would obviously see it saying, "if I did like boys, I'd like them with longer hair". Sure enough, Shizuo grew his hair out to the point where he looked a little like a shaggy dog. Izaya had teased him, saying, "Ne, such a beastly creature~ Shall I collar you and train you to be a good dog? Ne, Shizzy, be a good boy if you want a reward~". The next day, Shizuo, embarrassed out of his mind, had shown up to school with his hair cut to its normal length.

 

Izaya was snapped out of his reminiscing about his time teasing his monster, by said monster growling and saying, "Oi, bastard. You are gonna quit saying sick shit like that to me. Or I will pound you so fucking hard everyone in Tokyo knows about us."

 

"Ne, Shizzy, don't be like tha~at~" Izaya teased, faking a pout that was far from innocent. 

 

"Fuck you.."

 

"My pleasure to, Shizzy-chan~" Izaya chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a lot of descriptions and things in it, in comparison to my other ones so far~ The next chapter will probably have Psyche and Tsugaru start to bleed over into Shizuo and Izaya's normal personalities, without the drug effects. Yikes they're gonna freak ;; (Sorry you two! Now kiss!)


	17. Switching Control

"I didn't mean like- !!"

 

"Ohh, puh-lease, Shizu-chan, we both know you want me, badly~" Izaya smirked, nonchalantly cutting off the blond's words, "Ne, you're so sweet, aren't you Tsu-cha- ?!"

 

"Did you just c-call m-me Tsu-chan?! What the fuck?!" Shizuo sputtered, face immediately starting to burn in rage and embarrassment. 

 

"Ne, your ears must be malfunctioning~" Izaya purred lowly, "Maybe Psyche-chan could be your nurse~!" His voice jolted up into a high pitched, girlish one, and he clapped his hands over his mouth in shock.

 

"T-the fuck is happening to you?!" The blond yelled, his brain trying to slip into the autopilot known as Tsugaru. He smacked his forehead with his hands repeatedly, cursing under his breath, "Fuck.. Shit. Fuck. Damn it!" He muttered, quickly looking away from the brunet. 

 

"Tsuuuuu-chaaaan, what's wro~ong~?" Izaya giggled, rocking back and forth on his heels. He batted his thick, dark lashes up at the blond, lips curving down into a cute pout. "Ne ne, Tsu-chan, Tsu-chan, stop being such a sourpuss! And don't cuss, you sound like a meanie!" He whined.

 

"Fuck off, I have to go, I'll be back when ya ain't nuts, flea.." Shizuo quickly left, almost skittering out. "Tsu-chan, where are you going?? Come onnnn!" The brunet promptly followed him when he left. "Ugh, fuck, where the hell are my damn clothes?!" Shizuo cursed, scrambling around the apartment to grab his clothes before the flea could catch him.

 

"Tsuuuuu-chaaaan! Don't leave without me! I gotta go get ready fiiiirst!" The brunet whined, pouting and stomping a foot.

 

"Ugh, whatever.." Shizuo grunted indignantly, collecting his clothes from around the apartment. By the time he was about to leave, Izaya was dressed in that ugly ass pink outfit and tugging on his sleeve like a five year old.

 

"Don't follow me." Shizuo said bitterly, leaving the apartment. Izaya giggled and followed him anyways. Shizuo, determined to leave the brunet with someone, headed for Shinra's.

 

"Tsu-chan, Tsu-chan, where are we going~??" Izaya asked, tugging the blond's sleeve as he walked. "I'm leaving you with that idiot Shinra. That's where we're going." Shizuo mumbled, "Since this weird ass shit is his fault..."

 

"Yaaay, Shi-chan! We getsta see Shi-chan! Yay, yay, yaay!" Izaya chirped, twirling around and hanging off Shizuo's arm. The blond scowled, furrowing his eyebrows a bit. "You mean Shinra?"

 

"Shi-chan!" Izaya replied giddily, still dancing around and clapping his hands. "Whatever... We're almost there, so just relax.." Shizuo mumbled angrily. Izaya giggled and pecked the blond on the cheek. Shizuo sighed heavily, and continued his long, trudging walk to Shinra's apartment, dragging the brunet along.

 

"Oi, Shinra, open the hell up! I need you to do something with the flea!" Shizuo yelled, standing in front of Shinra's door. He could just rip the door of his hinges, he thought. Oh, thank god, Shinra opened the door just before he was about to force open the door.

 

"Oh, Shizuo, you're back! How did those experimental cigarettes help your anger- Ohhh god.. Heyy.. Izaya.." Shinra quieted, noticing Izaya dancing around and talking to himself and singing. "Shi-chan! Shi-chan!! Yaaaay!!! Shi-chan, I'm back!" Izaya giggled, dancing up to the rather panicked looking doctor.

 

"I see that. W-well, come in." Shinra quickly ushered the two into the apartment, and sat them down. "Shizuo, I'm surprised you could get Izaya here alive, and not in a body bag- Eeep!" Shinra squeaked in fear when Shizuo shot him the death glare. 

 

"He's been on and off acting like this.." Shizuo groaned, leaning back and tipped his head back, "Ughh.... Why do I have to be involved in this, huh?" He scowled, folding his arms over his chest.

 

"Because I love you Tsu-chan!!" Izaya squealed, and jumped into the blond's lap. 

 

"Okay, can you cut that out?! And my name is Shizuo, idiot!" Shizuo snapped, shoving the brunet off his lap. Izaya whined in objection, crossing his arms. "Big meanie.." He pouted, tears welling at the corners of his eyes. He started sobbing, and clung to Shinra. "Shi-chan! Shi-chan, Tsu-chan is being mean to meeeee!!!" He wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Shizuo winced, he still felt bad seeing Izaya cry, but he didn't want to express it. 

 

"Calm down, Izaya.." Shinra gave Izaya an awkward pat on the back, before scowling at Shizuo. 

 

"What?" Shizuo slouched back, glaring right back at the doctor, "All I'm sayin' is he's pissin' me off.." He murmured, scratching the back of his neck.

 

"He's crying! How can you still be angry with him?" Shinra gave Shizuo a nasty look. "Shut up, I don't give a damn.." The blond muttered, being hit with an internal pang of guilt and self hatred. He didn't WANT to be an asshole to Izaya, but Shinra would lose his shit if he found out Shizuo had a crush on "the flea". 

 

"Tsu-chaaaaan... I'm sorryyyy.." The brunet sniffled, rubbing tears from his eyes and blinking with wide, innocent eyes, "Love me...? Pleeeaaassee...?" He whimpered. 

 

"Tch. Fuck you, fine..."

 

"Shizuo! Be nice to hi- Eeeek!!" Shinra squeaked in fear when he received a second deadly glare from the pissed off blond. The blond shoved his hands in his pockets and stood. "Don't give a shit. I'm leaving before I decide to kill him. Bye." Shizuo stalked out of the apartment, a surly glare on his face. 

 

"Shi-chan, where is Tsu-chan going..?" Izaya asked, cocking his head to one side and tugging Shinra's coat sleeve.

 

"He needs to calm down a little, he'll be back, don't worry."

 

___________________

 

Shizuo scowled as he walked to a park, and flopped down on a bench, staring up towards the sky as faint thunder crashed. "Haha, great..." He raised an eyebrow at the sky, before running a hand through his hair. He liked rain, honestly, it was peaceful. He smiled, actually smiled, for the first time in what felt like ages, and looked up at the sky as rain started to fall. Rain is peaceful, and he's a peaceful kinda guy, he thought, running his hands through his now damp hair, and listening to the sound of rain. The damp, muddy smell floated in the air as the rain starting pouring, soaking him all over. He felt relaxed, more than he did when Tsugaru was affecting him, and it was great, really great. It was cool rain too, not that awful warmish rain that usually stuck around. The flea usually didn't like to come skulking around Ikebukuro when it was raining either. Damn bastard stayed in Shinjuku like he should. It was kind of lonely on days where they didn't fight though, since other than for work, Shizuo didn't talk to anyone practically every. Except for Shinra, but fuck him. And Celty, but no one else often. The flea was his main source of human interaction usually, even though their conversations were just snippy arguments 9/10 times. Shizuo did kind of enjoy it, as much as he hated admitting it. I mean, who wouldn't want to interact with their crush for four or so hours every day? 

 

"Fuckin' hell, this guy is screwing up my head.." He murmured, laughing at himself. Here he was, sitting in the freakin' rain and thinking about who he had a crush on, like some dumbass lovestruck teenager.

 

"Shizu-chan. What on earth are you doing? You'll catch a cold in the rain like this." Came a voice from behind him.

 

"Piss off, I like the rain. And I don't get sick." 

 

"Tsk tsk, so defiant~ And I only intend good things for you, Shizu-chan~" A pair of arms reached out and wrapped around Shizuo's shoulders in a single lazy, elegant motion.

 

"Fuck off..!" The blond replied, trying not to raise his voice.

 

"Oh, I will for a bit.. But I'll be stalking you all day, my Shizu-chan.." The voice was teasing and light, but turned low and velvety, and from behind, a mouth leaned in, and bit down gently on the unsuspecting blond's ear, receiving a long, quiet, drawn out whine in response from the red faced man.

 

"We're in public! Cut that out!" Shizuo hissed, "Fucking asshole!"

 

"Would Shizu-chan like me to lead him to a secluded alley and take him there~...?" The drawl, seductive purr continued, "You're so cute, but you can be such a dirty minded little boy.." A hand travelled up and down the blond's side, making him shiver.

 

"Ugh, stop that..! Quit calling me that..!" Shizuo's voice was hesitant and quiet, because a, he didn't want anyone to notice them, and b, he knew if he spoke too loud he might end up making some.. Regrettable noises. 

 

"What's wrong, Shi-zu-chan~?" Izaya slowly enunciated his name, every syllable rolling off his tongue. 

 

"L-leave me alone, flea.." Shizuo choked out through gritted teeth.

 

"But why~? This is such fun, ne? Come with me, and you can have lots more fun~.." Izaya's low and seductive voice purred, "If you don't... I'll just have to take you here and now~.." Teeth sunk into Shizuo's neck, making the blond cry out through tightly gritted teeth. 

 

"Leave me alone, fucking bastard.." Shizuo groaned.

 

"Ne, only if you come with me, Shizu-chan~" Izaya purred, walking around the bench so he was standing in front of Shizuo, and extended his hand with a smirk.

 

"Tch, fine." The blond scoffed, and stood. Izaya immediately grabbed his hand, and started walking.

 

"I hope you like slow burn, Shizu-chan.. Because I have lots planned out for us, so enjoy~.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so darn long to get this chapter up!! I've been super busy ;;


	18. Dates And Manipulation

Shizuo sighed bitterly as he was pulled along by Izaya, who held his hand in a way that said "He's mine. Don't touch him." The brunet's fingers tightly laced with the blond's, squeezing them tight as he walked at a leisurely stride. Shizuo kept his head down, hoping nobody would notice them.

 

"Goodness, Shizu-chan, have you never been on a date? Why am I surprised actually? You are a brute, and I don't think any boy or girl would like to date you~" Izaya drawled as he walked, his footsteps light, "My my, you might just be a real blushing virgin~" He taunted, "A lovesick puppy with a crush on a god too far away for him to reach~" He chose to ignore Shizuo's actual lack of innocence, since his description suited the blond best.

 

"You're not a god, bastard!" Shizuo snarled, his voice still quiet, not wanting to draw attention to them.

 

Izaya laughed at how the blond forced himself to be quiet and soft-spoken. It was so cute, really, it was. Shizuo's face was red, and his unruly mop of golden blond hair hung in his face, coffee coloured eyes wider and more innocent when not obscured by blue tinted sunglasses. "Here Shizu-chan, your hair is in your face, let me fix it." Izaya teased, and before the taller man could react, Izaya had put something in his messy bangs, clipping them out of his face. He fumbled to remove the thing, and saw that it was two small, sparkly, pink hair bows that had been pinned into his hair. He scowled, face an even brighter shade of crimson, and shoved the two hair clips into his pocket.

 

"But Shizu-chan, you're so cute when I can see those, big, round, innocent eyes~ You look like a little lost puppy, and I just want to take you home and spoil and pamper you~" Those carmine eyes flickered mischievously as Izaya spoke, "You'd be such a good puppy~.." He purred, standing just too close for comfort in Shizuo's opinion.

 

"Just keep walking.." Shizuo snapped under his breath. Surprisingly, the flea obliged, and resumed his leisurely stride. He seemed happy about what would probably be a date, but Shizuo couldn't really tell. After about ten minutes of walking, Izaya halted before a tall building, which looked dazzling, new, shiny and polished, and the rain didn't discourage it from seemingly glowing. Shizuo stared in awe.

 

"I-I can't afford to go in there.." He murmured, words meeker than he'd intended. 

 

"Of course love, that's why I'm paying~" Izaya chided, and walked calmly inside. He chatted with a worker for a moment, before the woman led them to an elevator, instructing them to go to the top floor, as the café, evidently called Amber, was on the top floor of the building. There was no conversation from either man in the elevator, which soon came to a gentle stop, allowing the two to exit. They were greeted and sat at a table by a rather ubeat, perky hostess, who Shizuo smiled his thanks to ever so slightly. Izaya rested his elbows on the table calmly, propping up his chin with a hand, which put him closer to the blond, who looked rather nervous and stiff. Don't fuck anything up, don't fuck anything up, Shizuo told himself. He looked at anywhere but Izaya, knowing those piercing carmine eyes were locked onto him. He flinched visibly when a foot started pushing up the leg of his pants, rubbing against his leg. Izaya chuckled, noticing his date's awkwardness, and general ineptitude.

 

"Goodness me, are you still so nervous? You need to loosen up, Shizu-chan~" He licked his lips, voice a low, sultry purr, "But then again, you do look so cute when you're so stiff and awkward~" 

 

Shizuo stared at his feet, breathing a small sigh of relief when a waitress came up to the table. 

 

"What can I get for you two gentlemen today?" She said with a warm smile. 

 

"Black coffee, please~" Izaya nodded his head towards the blond, telling him to order next.

 

"U-um.. I'll have strawberry cake, p-please." He stammered out, just loud enough to be heard. Izaya died a little inside, hearing how cute the blond was when he was nervous.

 

"That'll be all?" The girl asked them cheerfully. 

 

"Yes, thank you Miss." Izaya said, with an air that meant, "Please go away now". The girl left, leaving a delighted Izaya and a panicking Shizuo. "Now, Shizu-chan, why are you so tense? You have to relax~" A hand moved across the glass and wood of the table, before locking with the trembling hand of the blond. He had Shizuo right where he wanted him. Too nervous to do anything, and too scared of hurting other people to attack. So, the blond just sat there, trembling like a leaf. "What's wrong, Shizu-chan? Nervous?" Izaya grinned, knowing exactly what was wrong.

 

"Shut up.." The blond mumbled, "The hell do you want to date me for anyways?" He stared at his feet, somehow even more painfully awkward.

 

"Because, I like you, Shizu-chan~ Isn't that obvious?" Izaya's tone made it sound like he didn't genuinely mean it, and he was just stringing Shizuo along, only to step on his heart later on. Which, he probably intended to do, since it'd be fun.

 

"My ass you do..! You're just screwing with me.." 

 

"Oh, Shizu-chan, don't you get that I've changed~? You're so determined to still hate me, but we both know you're hopelessly in love with me~" Izaya hummed, tracing idle patterns on the top of Shizuo's hand. Shizuo breathed a second sigh of relief when the waitress came up to their table with what each of them had ordered. 

 

"Th-thanks." He smiled at her gratefully as she walked off after giving them the usual "let me know if you need anything" thing that waiters did. 

 

"Shizu-chan, I find it so adorable that you have a sweet tooth~ You're like a little kid~" Izaya smiled, taking a small sip of his coffee.

 

"Whatever, coffee is fucking nasty." Shizuo snapped quietly, stuffing a forkful of cake into his mouth. It tasted so good, and it almost immediately improved his mood. "Mmmh..." A quiet moan escaped his lips, and he closed his eyes gently, a small, pleased smile on his face. 

 

"Shizu-chan, you're so cute~" Izaya chuckled, leaning a little closer across the table, "I'd love to make you mine.." His tone changed to much lower as he took a possessive demeaour.

 

"Stop.." Came a weak protest from Shizuo, who was still shaking like a leaf. He shoved a second forkful of cake into his mouth, but dropped his fork out of shock when a foot pushed up the leg of his pants again, the foot travelling further up his leg, and, while calmly leaning across the table, pressed the toe of his foot into Shizuo's crotch. The blond gritted his teeth, whining quietly through his teeth. "Nnnhh.." He whimpered, face contorting in pleasure as Izaya's foot pressed into his gradually swelling erection.

 

"Shizu-chan, is something wrong? Does something hurt?" Izaya asked innocently, his smile only growing darker as his voice got more innocent. 

 

"Nnh.. Stop.." Shizuo mumbled, any anger in his voice lost to the overbearing pleasure, "W-we're in public, you bastard..!" He hissed, teeth still gritted to internalize any moans.

 

"Well then~.. If you'd like to have some privacy, I suppose I could at least allow you that.." Izaya said coolly, standing suddenly. He pulled the trembling blond to his feet, and started walking across the café to the restroom. 

 

"W-what the fuck are you doing..?!" Shizuo forced a bit of edge onto his voice, but his question was still ignored by Izaya, who promptly pushed the blond backwards into a stall, latching it after he went in.

 

"You said you wanted a bit of privacy, so I'm at least going to allow you that." Izaya laughed, watching as Shizuo squirmed away from him, "What? Too scared to attack me? Do you think you're going to hurt innocent people~? You don't want to be a monster, isn't that right?"

 

"Fuck you... Get off.... me..." Shizuo breathed out shakily, his body shaking with his heavy breathing. 

 

"And just leave you all alone, so, how should I put it, weak and defenseless? You could get hurt! I couldn't just leave my poor, defenseless little boyfriend all alone~.." Izaya cooed, trailing a hand up the blond's chest, hooking a finger around his tie and loosening it slowly. 

 

"Izaya.. fuck.. you.. This place is nice, this whole café... And you're gonna do something like this in it...?" Shizuo groaned, breath hitching.

 

"I don't see the problem." Izaya chuckled as he tugged the blond's tie off, and let it carelessly flutter to the ground, "Humans love me, so why would they be mad about what I'm doing?" Next to come off came the vest, which was unbuttoned and hung off the blond's shoulders loosely. Next went the shirt, fully exposing the blond's chest. Izaya's slender, cunning hands moved down to unbuckle the blond's belt, and pull down his pants. He had his Shizu-chan right where he wanted him, in the perfect position to take him.

 

"Now, Shizu-chan, let's play~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to mostly normal writing schedule, ahaha ;; Forgive Izaya's not so slight being an asshole


	19. Let's Play~

"Are you ready to have a bit of fun~ Shi~zuuu~chan~?" Izaya purred, a grin spreading across his face maniacally.

 

"I-I... Stop..." Shizuo hissed, a whine following his shaky words as a hand trailed up his thigh, "I told you to... stop.. mmmhhh!"

 

"But why should I stop, Shizu-chan? You seem to love this~" The dark voice of Izaya cooed, a tone dripping with false, spiteful, abrasive, saccharine love. The blond choked out a sob at the feeling of the hand wrapping around his cock, squeezing it harshly as an unkind finger pressed down on the weakest place on that organ, the very tip. The organ dribbled with precum, aching for more touches as humiliating, insulting tears threatened to spill from the weakened blond's eyes, wide with fear. "Oh, my love, are you going to cry? I mean, you do look so pretty when you cry, but I love you too much to make you feel like crying~" This was how Izaya expressed love. He wanted to break his lover so that they were a perfect toy. He wanted control over someone. Total, total control, manipulative control. He would own Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan was his! He laughed at this thought as he dove in to attack the trembling blond's exposed neck, biting and kissing the soft, slightly tanned skin that was accessible to his taunting mouth, leaving red marks that would blossom into twisted purple and black and blue mottled bruising on that lovely exposed neck, payback for the ring of spattered, mottled bruising that covered Izaya's neck. It was so irresistible and addictive, it tasted sweet, and up close, the blond smelled of cigarette smoke, and a little like blood, which mixed on his body with the cheery smell of strawberries and vanilla.

 

"Mmm.. nng..ooohhhggoddd..! Stooohhhp..!" The blond squirmed and moaned and the relentlessly touching at his cock and kissing his neck. 

 

"Oh, Shizu-chan, doesn't this feel good~? Being touched where you're the weakest~" Izaya cooed with a drippingly fake and loving tone, caressing the blond's cheek with a gentle hand, "And we're in a place where your lewdness could be exposed to anyone and everyone if you just decide to be a little too loud~.." He purred, hand lazily trailing down the blond's body, which shook with aroused shivers as the hand finally came to a stop at the man's entrance. A finger pushed into the tight, pink opening, receiving a drawn out cry from Shizuo in response.

 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Izaya hummed, slowly moving his finger deeper into the opening. Shizuo gave a trembling nod, still trying to shoot a glare at the crimson eyed man who looked down at him with mocking eyes. "I'll stop once you cum, okay? Then we can go back to that tedious, romantic date you seemed to be loving~" Izaya spoke teasingly, slipping in a second finger, his nails scratching rather harshly against the blond's insides. 

 

"Nnnh... No... R-really, cut this out.." Shizuo's voice came out as a strangled, shaky whimper. Those fingers scissored inside him, friction and heat building in his body. A whine escalated into a forcefully muted moan as the blond came, erection going limp after a moment.

 

"I'll let you clean yourself up after that little... Excursion~" Izaya chuckled, licking his lips at the pathetic sight Shizuo had been reduced to. He was in tears, face flushed and lower body splattered with cum. Harshly, the brunet yanked his two fingers from Shizuo's insides. "I still haven't found that nice little sweet spot inside you yet, that's a shame~" He taunted, sauntering out and back to their table. "Tsk tsk, naughty boy~ He didn't even finish his cake, and after I payed for it so generously~" He clicked his tongue and shook his head condescendingly, picking up his coffee, which had gone cold by now, and took a sip anyways. Shizuo staggered out of the restroom after a moment. He still looked a mess, buttons on his shirt buttoned through the wrong holes, a sheen of sweat covering his skin, his hair sticking to the sides of his face, tears still stinging the corners of his eyes. He sat down in his chair, posture a depressed slump as he eyed the remainder of his cake.

 

"Not hungry.." He murmured sadly, pushing the plate away. 

 

"You don't want to play my games like a good, perfect little boyfriend? You'd better learn to play along, sweetie~ Or these games will swallow you whole~" Izaya leaned across the table, nose to nose with the blond, "You'll go along with my dates and requirements, my every whim~ If I tell you to do something, you do it~" 

 

A splash of white and blue swirled Shizuo's vision. No! Not now, not now! "Psyche-chan, don't be so demanding, or I'll start calling you Hibiya~" Words flowed from his mouth in a calm tone, making him want to kick himself for letting them escape his lips. Izaya's eyes went wide with horror. No no no, this stupid brute! He's going to rape me again, no fucking way! He stood quickly, tossing a few bills to pay for their purchases onto the table, crimson eyes flickering with fear. God dammit, Shizu-chan, you go and do this! Coat fluttering, Izaya rushed to the elevator, flashing a smile at the waitstaff, as he certainly didn't need help! Thankfully, the elevator came quickly, and the doors closed before Shizu-chan could catch up with him. His heart jumped in his chest, pounding in fear still as the elevator descended to the first floor, allowing him to quickly scurry off. He ducked into an alley a block or so away, only to be cornered.

 

"Psyche-chan, I won't hurt you." The soothing voice hummed as Shizuo calmly walked up to him. His eyes were wide with terror, but he quickly collected himself and jumped up onto the fire escape protruding from a building several floors up, desperate to escape the blond brute. He looked down, and saw an confused, seemingly angered Shizuo staring up at him.

 

"I see you're back from that dark mind of yours!" He called down from his perch on a roof with a laugh, surges of panic zapping through his body that he tried to hide.

 

"Yeah yeah, I'm back to kick your shitty fleabag ass!!" Shizuo roared, jumping up to Izaya's level on the high rise with relative ease. Standing precariously on the ledge of the roof were the two of them a few moments later.

 

"Oh, please be gentle!" Izaya cried with a mocking swoon, which immediately transitioned to a saccharine, hateful smirk, "Wouldn't want you to fall~ Then that'd be the end of my perfect little lover~" 

 

"Fuck you, bastard- !!!" Shizuo lost his balance, plummeting from the building, seeing Izaya laughing from above, hands extended as if he had shoved him down to the ground. He screamed out in hopeless desperation for help. Fuck, fuck! No! He didn't WANT to die! Limbs flailed desperately to call attention to himself, bitter, post rain wind stinging his skin and whipping through his hair as he sunk to the concrete alley below. Tugging at his skin he felt the wavelike blue lapping of the hallucinations, and smelled their smoky scent. They couldn't relax him while he was plummeting to the ground. He felt like he was falling in slow motion until he hit the ground with audible cracks from his body. Mocha eyes fluttered open and shut, deciding to shut, rendering the weakened man unconscious on the pavement. 

 

_______________

 

Shizuo's eyes opened the smallest amount, and he squinted at the sudden light filling his vision. His whole body ached with soreness and burned with pain, and he could smell blood, and the heartless smell of medicine. But he wasn't in a hospital, he was lying on someone's couch. Not Shinra's though. He heard the squeaking of a chair as someone jumped up from it, running across the room, their bare feet padding against the presumably wooden floors. His head spun and pounded, and he remembered falling, being pushed. Despite his blurred vision, he caught a glimpse at the swishing fabric of a white coat, and heard a giggle that made his head pound.

 

"Tsu-chan, you're awake! I'm so happy!" An unfortunately familiar voice chirped as before his face, a cheerful, red eyed face seemingly materialized.

 

Oh god...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psyche nursing Shizuo back to health? Oh no XD Also Izaya, stop manipulating poor Shizuo and shoving him off buildings!!


	20. Love Is An Illness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains severely injured/ill Shizuo, and not super graphic vomiting. Just a heads up

"I'm so happy to see you awake, Tsu-chan! I was worried, you got really really hurt when you fell! You were sleeping for like, three days!" Izaya chirped, surprisingly cheerful, even by the standards of Psyche. 

 

"Three... three days..? Oh, fuck! And I missed a whole day of work before that too! Shit... I'm so fired, Tom's gonna be pissed.." Shizuo started to his feet, but collapsed back down onto the sofa with a pained cry.

 

"Tsu-chan, relax, lay back down!" Izaya rushed to Shizuo's aid, pushing him down onto the couch.

 

"Fuck, ow, ouch! God fucking dammit!" The severely wounded man convulsed in pain with a yell of agony.

 

"Ohhh, you're bleeding! Oh gosh, I need to check and make sure I didn't open your injuries!" Izaya yelped frantically, rushing to open the blond's shirt, which led said blond to realize that he'd been stripped of his vest and tie, thank God that was all, though. "Ah!! You're bleeding a lot!!" Off came the bandages with this exclamation. Well, some of the bandages, since Shizuo was completely covered in them. Not well, since he could feel them squeezing his body tightly in places, and practically falling off in others. Shizuo stared in angered horror at his unbandaged chest, which was cut up and bruised all over. "Oh, wait, wait, this'll make you better, you need to take a bath I think!!" Izaya cried in a panic, tugging Shizuo to his feet.

 

"Fuck!! W-what happened to bed rest?!" He snapped, legs trying to turn to jelly as his feet hit the ground. Izaya giggled and simply ignored the question, forcefully pulling the blond to the bathroom, forcing him out of his clothes, leaving him momentarily staring at his reflection in shock, at the horrible condition of his body. Bandages wrapped his body and limbs, and dark bruises were visible all over his body. His legs shook, barely supporting his body. "Hey! Tsu-chan, don't look so depressed~ I know you're hurt, but c'mon, smile for me~~ Pleeeaaassee?" Izaya chirped, arms wrapping around the blond from behind. Shizuo forced a weak, tense smile, and turned to face the smaller man, his movements faltering. "Come on, the bath is full, you need to get cleaned up and relax a little~" Izaya smiled sweetly, slowly removing the bandages from the blond's quivering body.

 

"H-hey! Ouch! Watch it!" Shizuo cursed, a yelp of pain following his words. 

 

"Sorry Tsugaru~ Don't worry though, you're gonna feel all better really, really soon~" The brunet placed a gentle kiss to Shizuo's cheek, smiling sweetly and leading him to the bathtub.

 

"Ah! H-hot!" Shizuo cried, flinching as his skin was enveloped in the hot water. 

 

"Oh, you big baby~ It's not that hot~!" Izaya chirped, stripping down and tossing his clothes to the floor, before sitting down in the bath with a small splash, "See? It's not so bad~ Don't be such a big crybaby Tsu-chan~" He giggled, grabbing a washcloth off the edge of the tub, and crawling over to the blond. He flashed a sweet smile, and not so gently started to clean the blood from Shizuo's reopened wounds.

 

Shizuo did not take this well in any way.

 

"Nnh! Fucking ow! I can do that myself!" Shizuo yelled in pain, recoiling with a loud splash, slipping back and banging his head on the wall behind him. "Oh, FUCK! That hurt!! Ugh!! Ouch..." He groaned, gingerly repositioning himself with a pained whimper.

 

"See? I told you to stay still, Tsu-chan! You'll just get hurt, silly~" The brunet chirped, continuing to clean the wounds, "You're such a big baby, it doesn't even hurt that bad~" He giggled, pausing his work to place a small kiss to Shizuo's collarbone.

 

"Whatever- OW! F-fuck!" Shizuo cried, feeling the brunet sink his teeth into the bruised flesh of his neck, "S-stop- OW! Nnnghh!" 

 

"Tsu-chan, relax, seriously~~ It isn't so bad~~" Izaya cooed, smiling proudly at the prominent, dark kiss marks he'd left on Shizuo's neck, before returning to cheerfully washing the blood and sweat off the blond's shaking and quivering body. 

 

"I feel sick..." Shizuo groaned, breath hitching as he tried to speak. He stumbled to his feet, water splashing out of the tub as he moved, shaking as he stumbled across the room, knees hitting the ground with a thud as he lurched forwards, gripping the sides of the, thankfully already open, toilet, and emptying the contents of his stomach, which wasn't much. His shoulders heaved as he tried to throw up anything that could still be contained in his stomach. The brunet watched in shock for a second, before rushing to his aid, rubbing his back with a friendly, gentle hand, pushing his damp with water and sweat hair off his face, which was hot and sticky with sweat after throwing up, and obviously being nauseous for at least a little while.

 

"Ughh... Nnn..." Shizuo groaned, voice weak and choked as his shoulders heaved with heavy, sickly breathing, shivers wracking his body.

 

"A-are you sick, Tsu-chan? Tell me what's wrong..!" Izaya sounded panicked, uncharacteristic for both of his personalities.

 

"Yeah, I really fucking feel like shit..." Shizuo coughed, forcing himself to his feet, "..I'm going to lie down again..." He gripped the bathroom counter for support, staggering to the living room.

 

"H-here, so you don't get cold~" Izaya shoved a bathrobe into his arms, a sweet but worried smile on his face. 

 

"Thanks, Iza- Psyche.." Shizuo smiled briefly, coughing into the crook of his elbow, before taking the bathrobe and awkwardly pulling it on, before staggering back to the sofa weakly, and laying down.

 

"Tsu-chan, you should sleep in my bed! The couch isn't comfy for sleeping on-"

 

"..No, I'm fine..." Shizuo mumbled. His head spun like a top, he was going to pass out, god, god, it hurt! 

 

"B-but Tsu-chan-"

 

"Seriously, I'm fine..!" Shizuo raised his voice as much as he could before delving into a coughing fit. 

 

"O-okay.. I-I'm gonna go make some dinner for us, you should rest." Izaya murmured, staring at his feet and skittering out of the living room. This was the only time that, as Psyche, he had been scared. Tsugaru is angry with me, I messed up really bad, he thought, rubbing tears from his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. "H-he isn't mad, c-calm down!" He stammered in a panic, shakily digging through kitchen cabinets for pots and pans and anything he could find, not even knowing what he should make. "Tsu-chan is sick, I-I think that means he c-can't eat a lot.." He whimpered out, swallowing the lump in his throat and resisting the urge to burst into tears. He was so depressed from hearing the only person he cared about yell at him, he only wanted to help!

 

Shizuo laid on the couch, feeling guilty for snapping at Izaya. He had only wanted to help. Granted, he was a shit caretaker, but still! He felt awful, and his headache got worse. He tried to ignore it, since he figured paying attention to it would make him nauseous again, and he didn't think he could stand. God, he felt awful... His eyes slowly closed, maybe he'd feel better if he slept a while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah poor Shizuo (Poor Psyche too)


	21. Apologies

Shizuo tossed and turned on the sofa, head reeling with crazy dreams where he sometimes couldn't hear, sometimes couldn't see, sometimes couldn't speak, his head aching even in sleep. He could hear noises from the conscious world which collided with his dreams, making them more and more confusing. His body was hot with what had to be a fever, but he was too ill and too exhausted to be able to tell. 

 

"-chan..!"

 

"Tsu-chan..!"

 

"Tsu-chan! A-are you okay?!" The frantic voice of Izaya, or Psyche really, forced him awake.

 

"Nnng... Uhhg..." Shizuo mumbled incoherent murmurs, his eyes slowly opening to look up at the brunet. Concerned crimson eyes gazed back down at him, ringed with slightly reddened, puffy skin, showing that he'd been crying. "Are... you... nng.. o...kay..?" He croaked out, voice aching with tiredness, sounding like it made his head pound to even speak at such a soft volume.

 

"I-I'm okay, don't worry about me Tsu-chan~ I-I made you some oatmeal, can you try to keep it down, you gotta eat something~..." Izaya smiled softly, gesturing to a tray with a bowl sitting on it. It smelled nice, a little like cinnamon. 

 

"Th-thanks.. H-hey um- Ummf!" Shizuo begun, but was rather suddenly interrupted by a spoonful of oatmeal being shoved into his open mouth.

 

Trying to keep his cheery disposition, in a chirpy voice, Izaya said, "Here~ Eat up, Tsu-chan~ It's yummy, isn't it~?" He smiled. Shizuo coughed loudly and nodded, swallowing the food with another loud, choking cough.

 

"Y-yeah.. I-it's good, th-thanks.." He mumbled, taking the spoon from the nervously watching brunet and attempting to get a second bite of the slightly too sweet oatmeal down his throat. Izaya watched with concerned eyes, like he expected Shizuo to pass out on the spot. 

 

"Tsu-chan, a-are you okay? How do you feel?" A gentle hand pressed against Shizuo's forehead. "O-oh! You're really hot! I-I think you might have a fever-"

 

"Hey.. Psyche.. listen.. I-I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, I just feel r-really sick.." Shizuo interrupted him softly, his voice barely a murmur, since his chest and entire body ached.

 

"I-it's okay! Don't worry a-about it~ I-I'm sorry too. I-I think I was too big of a-a worrier~" Izaya smiled, laughing nervously, "R-really, I am s- A-are you o-okay?!" He panicked when Shizuo started coughing and hacking again, covering his mouth with his shaking hands.

 

"*cough* I-I'm *hack hack cough* o-okay..! *cough*" Shizuo choked out, tears stinging the corners of his eyes from the pain in his chest as he hunched over, shoulders heaving and body rising and falling. When, after about two minutes, the coughing subsided, he gagged and spit a small amount of clearish white fluid into his hands. "I-I'm f-fine, i-it's just s-some crap th-that was in m-my throat.." He wiped his hand on his leg with a shaky sigh.

 

"Y-you need to go to see Shi-chan, h-he's a doc-"

 

"I-I...I don't need to go to *cough* see Shinra... *cough cough*" Shizuo choked out, knowing that he definitely did need to go to Shinra's, or the hospital, or whatever.

 

"B-b-but-"

 

"Really... I-I'll..I'll be fine.." He sighed, running his fingers through his blond hair, which seemed to hang limply from his head, still damp with sweat and bathwater. 

 

"I-if you're feeling okay, y-you hafta' eat something, Tsu-chan~.." Izaya mumbled, noticeable concern in his voice as he gestured to the mostly untouched bowl on the coffee table, which had noticeable char marks forming a square shaped outline on the wooden surface. Shizuo turned a puzzled glance towards the burnt table, before shakily taking the spoon from the bowl with a trembling hand, and spooning up some of the oatmeal. "Tsu-chan, d-do you need h-help?" Izaya's voice shook with nervousness as his hand reached to guide the blond's to where it meant to go.

 

"N..no.. I'm fine.." Shizuo responded, voice still a hoarse whisper as he started to eat, proving that he didn't need help from the other. The oatmeal tasted nice, which was honestly surprising, since Shizuo, admittedly, didn't expect much from Izaya or Psyche when it came to cooking. He was pleasantly surprised, as the simple meal tasted mild, with just enough sweetness, and the faint taste and smell of what seemed to be a bit of cinnamon and brown sugar. A small smile briefly crossed his lips as he momentarily felt better while eating the well made meal.

 

"I-is it good?" Izaya inquired, still concern for Shizuo.

 

"Yeah, it is.. it's really good.. *cough*" The blond coughed a little after swallowing, and set the bowl back down, leaving it about half full, and laying down on the couch.

 

"Are you getting sleepy?" Izaya's slender fingers gently stroked Shizuo's cheek, which burned with injury induced fever. Eyes fluttering open and shut, Shizuo quietly looked up at the brunet with a nod just slight enough not to trigger his headache. "You need some rest, it'll make you less sick, and you're gonna heal up faster..!" 

 

"Thanks a-again Psyche..." Shizuo smiled the slightest amount as his eyes slowly shut, putting him back to sleep for the second time. 

 

"Sleep tight, okay Tsu-chan?" After playing a gentle kiss to Shizuo's forehead, which still burned with fever, Izaya slowly stood, smiling lovingly at the finally peaceful blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the much shorter chapter, I'm trying to get out a chapter the day before/of a friend's birthday, since I've decided to have this fic be her present~ Also, any other shizaya that goes up on this account is for her, since I actually don't ship it, I've just been writing this for her and because everyone seems to love it~


	22. Reward Or Punishment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains Izaya crossdressing and the Orihara twins being demons (who's surprised)

"Ughh... Fuck. That little shit Psyche had my body for almost a week, that little bastard..." Izaya grumbled, rubbing his temples and sliding out of bed. "I actually remember what he did this time... And it seems Shizu-chan has decided to take up residency in my home.. Lovely.." He scowled, furrowing his brows,"I hope he's healed, because he's getting thrown out.." He left his bedroom, and scowled, seeing Shizuo's peacefully sleeping body on the couch, covered mostly by blankets. He winced when he saw the blond mop of hair move, as Shizuo lifted his head, revealing a barely conscious expression, eyes drooping with sleepiness, his entire face red from fever, mouth slightly open, lips red and dry.

 

"Psy...che...? Is...is... that.. y-you....?" Barely even a sickly croak, Shizuo managed to speak, dry lips forming a gentle smile, eyes mostly hidden by the mop of golden hair, tears of misery shining in his eyes. A pang of guilt surged through Izaya's body as he saw the weakened blond smiling and crying, struggling to stand. He bit his lip, hard, and forced himself to say,

 

"Out. Get out!" He ordered, pointing towards the door.

 

"B-b-but I..." Shizuo began pitifully, standing shakily, knees knocking together as he held the arm of the couch for support.

 

"You see, Shizu-chan, I don't care. I just don't want any useless house guests, ne? So I'd love it if you left. If you don't, I'll make you feel much, much worse~..." Izaya laughed heartlessly, "Catch my drift?"

 

"Fi..ne.. I'll l-leave..." Shizuo limped away fairly quickly, and Izaya thought he saw a hint of fear in those coffee coloured eyes. Shizuo had probably become dependent on Psyche during that week, since the bastard had affectionately cared for him, Izaya figured. Shizuo opened the door with a noticeable struggle, his null strength apparent. When he did manage to open it, Izaya cringed, seeing his two devils of sisters, standing in the doorway with shopping bags.

 

"Iza-nii, we brought you some- Ooh, hello Shizuo!" Mairu chirped.

 

"Looks sick..." Kururi's eyes bored holes into Shizuo as she scanned him up and down.

 

"He does look sick!! Iza-nii, why are you kicking your boyfriend out, he's really sick!!" Mairu yelled at Izaya.

 

"Punish..." Kururi added, pointing at Izaya. 

 

"Yeah!!! We need to punish Iza-nii!!" Mairu screamed, and the two sisters swarmed Izaya, each one grabbing an arm and dragged him back, the contents of their bags rustling and rattling. Shizuo watched, baffled, before shuffling over to the couch and taking his seat again. He coughed loudly, leaning back on the couch. His face went from the feverish pink, to an embarrassed red when he heard Izaya screaming things in a vulnerable, high pitched squeal. Screaming things like, "No, stop!! Don't m-make me wear that!" "Th-that skirt is too short!" "Aah! D-don't put your hands there!" "I can't wear that, n-not in front of Shizu-chan!" "Th-these are such perverted clothes!" "M-makeup?! N-no, take it off, n-nobody can see me like this!" "N-no, I'll behave, d-don't post the pictures online!" 

 

All of the sudden, Izaya was shoved out of the bedroom door, staggering around in three inch heels, dizzy and disoriented. Shizuo's eyes went wide in shock as he scanned in the brunet's body, and his newly femininized appearance.

 

"Ugh, don't stare..." Izaya grumbled bitterly, averting his eyes, which had been made wider with heavy makeup. He looked... Beautiful, Shizuo thought, staring at Izaya's body, which was hugged tight by a form fitting black and red dress, with puffy sleeves, and a lacy, poofy skirt. Gold bracelets, three on each wrist, decorated his arms, and gold rings, each having a single red stone set in, decorated his hands, one on each index finger. A gold necklace ornamented his pale neck, lavishly decorated with similar red stones to the ones on the rings, and holding his neck tight, was a choker of the same colour scheme, with a large red stone in the center, and two smaller red stones accenting it. The carmine stones also lined the neckline of the dress, glimmering in the light. A thick red silk ribbon formed a sash high up around his waist, and a ribbon around the hem of each sleeve, laced in and out of the cloth, cinching them shut to puff them out. Slender legs peered out from under the black, frilly skirt, covered up by black, lacy thigh high stockings, with rose patterns. A pair of red heels with the toes exposed clicked against the wooden floor nervously. Under the stockings, crimson painted toenails were visible. At the hem of the skirt, nervous fists clenched and unclenched, revealing gaudily long, pointed, fake red fingernails, that rendered his hands totally incompetent. His face was heavily made up, skin clear and a pale, glowing porcelain colour, cheeks positively glowing a deep rose colour. Lips were lined, and filled in with a deep scarlet colour. Eyes were ringed with inky black makeup, and gold makeup colouring his eyelids, and his eyelashes were long, almost an inch long, and thick, fluttering when he blinked. His inky black hair had been straightened, leaving it surprisingly long, and hanging in his eyes, and a gold headband with red stones was positioned in his hair.

 

"Wow.." Shizuo mumbled breathlessly as he took in the full, beautiful picture of Izaya's body.

 

"Damn protozoan.. I hate you..." Izaya grumbled, his voice sounding more like a pitiful, effeminate whimper.

 

"I-I think seeing that cured my cold.." Shizuo laughed a little at his own joke. 

 

"Oh, shut up. I look like a hooker!" Izaya cried in a despairing voice, cheeks burning with embarrassment behind all the makeup. Shizuo scowled when he heard Kururi and Mairu laughing from the bedroom, laughing at their highly femininized older brother. Izaya felt like crying, he felt like a fool, and he couldn't even move, for the fear of breaking his ankle in the heels rooted him to the floor. Shizuo couldn't help but stare, almost hungrily, at Izaya, who he could only assume was made up like this as a present to him. Well, at least partially.

 

"Oh, Shizu-chan, why must you stare, you perverted brute?" Izaya inquired, taking a cautious step forwards, and almost cheering in relief when he didn't snap his ankle like a twig on impact. He took a few more steps towards Shizuo, until he stood before him, knees knocking together loudly. He instinctively straightened his skirt, an embarrassed red tinge staining his pale cheeks as he registered that action.

 

"Daaamn.. Your sisters do good work." Shizuo laughed, coughing into his hand loudly. Izaya bit his lip, and averted his gaze, feeling his heart jump at the scrutinizing inspection his body was under. His body ached to be touched, his clothes were so constricting, he wanted to be touched, he needed to get out of those clothes. A sweet little whimper escaped his red lips, God, why did he need to be touched, why now, why while he was like this?!

 

"S-Shizu-ch-chan..." He pleaded, hands clasped so tightly in the praying position that his fake nails dug into his pale hands, "J-just... F-fuck me..." The only words possible for him to mewl out, tears glittering like stars on his lashes.


	23. Pretty Little Thing

Izaya's body shook with panic at the simple sentence that slipped from between his lips. He hadn't meant to let that out, he was fucked now. He nervously looked up to lock eyes with Shizuo, praying that the brute was too idiotic to act on his lewd request.

 

"...Of course." Shizuo's hand shot out to grab the shaking brunet's wrist, twirling him around, and knocking him down onto the couch behind them. Izaya panicked when he felt his ankle twist, a small whimper escaping his parted lips. "A-ah.. Psyche-chan, did I hurt you..?" The voice of Tsugaru was what came from Shizuo's mouth this time around. Izaya opened his mouth to scream, but the blond slowly brought his hand down to muffle it, intimidating him into shutting his pretty little mouth. "Psyche-chan, don't struggle too much, I don't want to rip your clothes like I did last time..." Tsugaru murmured calmly, slowly moving a hand down to remove each of Izaya's high heeled shoes, providing some relief to the brunet's aching feet. 

 

"Tsu-chan, ohhh... please hurry..." Psyche's personality overtook Izaya's as a lustful heat ran through his body. He whined, his toes curling in as gentle hands trailed up his inner thighs, gently hooking under the hems of his stockings and pulling them down. Tsugaru lifted the frilly skirt next, smiling with interest in his eyes.

 

"Ahh.. You're wearing such cute panties, Psyche-chan.. Just like a girl~.." Tsugaru cooed. Psyche blushed, hiding his face in embarrassment. It felt so scandalous, letting Tsu-chan see the skimpy black panties that accentuated every detail of his hips, ass, and the absolutely lewd swell of his cock. 

 

"Ohh, Tsu-chan, don't say things like that, it's so perverted!" He cried despairingly, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

 

"Usually you aren't so modest, Psyche-chan.." The blond hummed, hooking his fingers under the waistband of the panties and slowly pulling them down Psyche's pale thighs. "So hard already?" 

 

"H-hurry please..." Psyche whined, "I-I need you to fuck me, please.." He gasped out. Izaya wanted to curl up in a hole and die, dammit Psyche! Of course he had to show up now, right after his "dear" sisters had forced him into drag, in front of Shizu-chan, no less. He tried to regain control over his own body, but Psyche continued to hold total control over it, leaving him submitting to the little demon. 

 

Shizuo was in a similar panic, trying to claw his way back into controlling his body. This was all the fucking flea's fault! Bastard had to piss him off the other day.. That's why he was like this! That's why he had to deal with his fucking feelings towards the bastard too. He tried to stop his hands from moving to push the flea's dress off his shoulders. Suddenly, a shrill scream erupted from Izaya's vocal chords, and he started thrashing frantically on the sofa.

 

"Shizu-chan!!! Let me go!!! You fucking beast, get the hell off me!!!" He screeched, thrashing more. Shizuo gently pulled back, Izaya's freakout making him regain dominance over Tsugaru.

 

"Hey, Izaya, calm down, calm down!" Shizuo's voice rose, and Izaya cringed noticeably, pulling away fast.

 

"Shizu-chan..? Y-you're... You're you.." Izaya gasped. Tears welled at the corners of his eyes, his makeup mixed with sweat and running down his face.

 

"Hey, relax." Shizuo sighed, gently placing his hands on the top of the brunet's head, and slowly removing his headband, letting his soft, feathery hair fall in his eyes, damp with sweat and slightly wavy. 

 

"Stupid brute, you have to control Tsugaru..." Izaya murmured angrily, swatting away Shizuo's large hand. 

 

"Psyche's a fucking whore, you need to control him." Shizuo snapped back.

 

"Tsugaru fucked me the first time I saw him."

 

"Psyche tried to make me fuck him in a public bathroom."

 

"I have it worse."

 

"Says the one who manipulates me."

 

"Shut up, brute."

 

"Fuck off, flea."

 

"Get out of my house."

 

"Fine, asshole." Shizuo snapped, standing up and storming to the door, bandages swishing under the fabric of his clothes as he left the apartment. Izaya stormed off to his bedroom, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Mairu and Kururi had seemingly left through his window. He slowly started to undress, but paused when a smiling, exact copy of him appeared in the room, floating a few inches off the ground. It wore a pink and white variation of his signature outfit. 

 

"Greetings, Iza-chan!" The fake Izaya chirped.

 

"Who the hell are you?" Izaya inquired, almost nervous. 

 

"I'm you, silly!" The clone replied sweetly, sticking out it's tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izaya, are you going nuts? Ahaha, he isn't, don't worry


	24. Meeting Alters

"O-okay, you're not me!" Izaya stammered, afraid of the near perfect clone of him.

 

"Silly Iza-chan, of course I am~ I can prove it too! I know all your sweet spots, every little kink of yours~~" The clone giggled, floating towards Izaya slowly. Izaya backed away, falling backwards. He cursed himself for wearing the high heels still as he felt his ankle twist again. The clone smiled sweetly, and wrapped it's fingers around Izaya's wrists, and the brunet screamed in panic when cuffs attached themselves to his wrists out of nowhere. "Huh, too plain.. I know!" The clone chirped, and snapped his fingers, turning the cuffs pink and covered in pink fur and silver rhinestones. Izaya thrashed helplessly against the restraints, screaming for help. His screams were silenced by a pink ball being snapped into his mouth with white leather straps. He thrashed harder, tears biting at the corners of his eyes. He kicked and screamed, but to no avail. The clone giggled, and with relative ease, jumped down to straddle Izaya's hips, slowly crawling back. He leaned down, and gave a slow, long lick along the base of Izaya's growing erection. 

 

"Mmmghhh!" Izaya sobbed in protest, pulling at the chains. The clone waved his hand, and a pink, silk blindfold covered Izaya's eyes.

 

"Aah, Iza-chan, doesn't it feel- aahh, good..?" The clone mewled, taking the tip of Izaya's painfully erect cock into his mouth, sucking hard.

 

"Mmmnnng!! Mmmh! Aaah! Nnngggghhh!!" Izaya cried, struggling frantically, kicking his legs helplessly and sobbing. The clone waved his hand again, and Izaya found his legs forced into an apparatus that forced them to be spread to an obscene degree, allowing the clone more access to his body. Izaya's vision began to become clouded with a pink haze as his struggles grew weaker.

 

"Aah... Iza-chan, you like it, ne? Doesn't it feel soooo good~? I'll bet you wish you could use that pretty mouth for something, huh? Those pretty, full lips would look so nice wrapped a big, strong man like your Shizu-chan's cock, wouldn't they?" The clone giggled, pressing his tongue down against the tip of Izaya's erection, hard. Too delirious from the mysterious pink smoke, Izaya nodded. "Let me just take that gag off you so you can say what you want~" The clone smiled sweetly, gently removing the large, pink ball gag from Izaya's mouth. 

 

"Y-yes... Y-yes, I'd love th-that..." Izaya moaned wantonly, forcing the words out through plump, feminine lips, 'I-I'd love i-it so-- AAAAAHNN!!" Izaya screamed as an orgasm slammed into his body, jolting him bolt upright and... Awake?! He started hyperventilating, shaking heavily, that was a fucking terrifying nightmare! His body ached, he felt like he'd been thrown against a wall. He scowled when he noticed a white, sticky mess clinging to his thighs. He forced himself to his feet, limping to the bathroom. He paused in front of the mirror, catching a glimpse of something unnatural. 

 

"I-I-" He stumbled over his words, in shock at the new change. His eyes were... Something was off.. The realization got a scream of terror out of him. "M-my eyes... They're pink!!" That freaky clone thing had pink eyes.. All of the sudden, a voice was heard in his head.

 

"Ne, don't you think they're pretty~? You look like me now, Iza-chan~" The voice giggled.

 

"Get out of my head." Izaya snarled. 

 

"Aww, but that's no fun! Iza-chan, you're such a meanie~"

 

"I'm going to see Shizu-chan, now get out of my head." Izaya furiously washed his face until all the makeup was gone, before angrily pulling all the jewelry off his body and stripping down.

 

"You should've stayed dressed like that, Iza-chan, we look so pretty!" The voice chirped, "Besides, Shizu-chan thought it was super sexy on us~"

 

Izaya growled as he tried to ignore the voice, pulling on his clothes and storming out the door.

 

"Aww, but Iza-chan! You're no fun!" The voice whined as he left.

 

Shizuo stormed into his apartment, slamming the door behind him and flopping face down on the couch with a groan.

 

"Ah, hello." A cool, collected voice spoke up from across the room. Shizuo looked up with an annoyed grunt.

 

"'Hell do you want?" Shizuo grumbled. Standing in front of him was a smiling, near perfect copy of him, wearing a white and blue kimono. The only major difference aside from the outfit, was the crystal blue eyes, that locked with Shizuo's own brown eyes.

 

"Shizuo, you and your lover seem to be having... Difficulties, with getting along. I'll be giving you some pointers." The clone smiled, and before Shizuo could register it, he was laying, totally helpless on the sofa under his doppelganger. Shizuo's face flushed when he registered that his clothes had seemingly vanished, a hot feeling coursing through his body. He let out an involuntarily moan as the clone stroked his inner thigh. A whimper escaped his lips, followed by a choked sob. The clone hummed as he bit down, hard on one of Shizuo's erect nipples. Shizuo choked back tears, groaning and whimpering as the clone attacked his body, surprisingly rough, but completely calm.

 

"N-no, please! I-I'm going to..!!" Shizuo sobbed, and suddenly he sat bolt upright. It was just a dream.. He groaned, and stood up, padding to the mirror. He froze when he saw his eyes. Blue. Like that freaky clone thing's eyes. "W-what the fuck is going on here?!" He stammered, staring in horror. 

 

"Ah, relax~ It's just a small physical change." A calm voice said in his head.

 

"Who's there?!" Shizuo yelled, slamming his fist into the wall, making it splinter and crack.

 

"I'm you, relax.." The voice said calmly.

 

"Where the fuck are you?!" 

 

"In your mind."

 

"In my head--?! Oh, whatever, I'm leaving to go see the fleabag." Shizuo managed to calm himself as he quickly left the apartment.

 

At the midway point between the two's apartments, Shizuo and Izaya crashed into each other.

 

"Watch where you're going-- F-flea?!"

 

"Oh, fancy seeing you here, Shizu-chan~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda weird, haha ;; Also I should upload this tomorrow (Izaya's birthday hahaha it'd be funny to post a chapter on his birthday), but I'll probably forget, since I'm gonna be more busy tomorrow lol


	25. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gooood, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as frequently, I've been consumed with writing something else, and with other stuff XD Sorries (/;-;)/

"Fancy seeing you here, Shizu-chan~ I was actually looking for you~" Izaya smirked, his now pink eyes glittering maliciously. The upbeat voice in his head squealed ecstatically about everything relating to Shizuo, the conversation, sex, and so on, much to Izaya's hatred.

 

"Likewise, fleabag. Now, explain what's wrong with my eyes."

 

"Why should I? I'm not looking to help you~"

 

"Whatever, I fucking hate you too." Shizuo spat, growling at the brunet. 

 

"Are you hearing voices in your head~?"

 

"W-what the fuck?!" Shizuo sputtered, before remembering that yes, he was. He could hear his doppelganger calmly talking, seemingly conversing with someone. Izaya could also hear his clone speaking to someone, someone called "Tsu-chan".

 

"I suppose our other personalities are talking~" Izaya smirked, a slightly playful look to his expression. 

 

"If you hadn't come looking for me, they wouldn't fucking have to be..."

 

"Ah, I see, you still hate me, ne? Maybe we could reconcile, if you weren't so beastly~" Izaya spun on his heel absent mindedly.

 

"Shut the hell up!!! I don't want to ever make up with you!!" Shizuo stormed off.

 

"Shizuo, you shouldn't be leaving him alone. You two are soulmates, don't you know~? Me and Psyche-chan, we're manifestations of the relationship you two want~" The voice in Shizuo's head spoke calmly.

 

"Bullshit!! You're just some stupid hallucination Shinra gave us!!" Shizuo whisper yelled, in order to communicate with the doppelganger.

 

"True, Kishitani-kun did create us, but that is our purpose~ We're designed to show you two your romantic destiny~" 

 

"Shinra wanted us to hook up?!" 

 

"I suppose he did, I can't give you an exact verdict on that. But you and Izaya, you really do need to reconcile~"

 

"Ugh, I don't want to.. We'll just fight anyways, we hate each other!"

 

Meanwhile, Izaya was trying to persuade his alter ego to leave.

 

"Shi-chan designed Tsu-chan and I to assist in helping you and your Shizu-chan have a successful love life~" The clone chirped. 

 

"So Shinra made you to get us to hook up? How interesting~.. Maybe I will reconcile with Shizu-chan~ That'd be quite interesting." Izaya smirked to himself.

 

"Yay!!! I'm sooooo happy, Iza-chan!!! You do love Shizu-chan and Tsu-chan~~!!" The clone squealed.

 

"I suppose I do~ Well, at least I have a strong interest in Shizu-chan~"

 

______

 

Shizuo and Izaya met on the roof of a tall building under the setting sun, to fight (Shizuo's thoughts) or reconcile (Izaya's).

 

"First of all, I'd like you to please, not be so violent, Shizu-chan~ I want to become lovers~" Izaya smirked. His abruptness got cheers from his doppelganger.

 

"You mean you want to manipulate me, don't you?!" Shizuo roared.

 

"Of course not~ I'm quite offended, dear~" Izaya laughed. 

 

"Ugh.. I don't love you.." Shizuo lied, obviously not telling the truth.

 

"Liar~ You've loved me since high school, and the feeling is mutual, my dear Shizu-chan~" 

 

"Shut your mouth!!! I hate you!!!"

 

"You don't~ Now quit lying before I shove you off this roof~" A disappointed whine came from Izaya's doppelganger at this threat.

 

Shizuo straightened up, and his meek eyes met with Izaya's piercing ones. "I might've been lying.. Might."

 

"Try were. Definitely." Izaya's tone was cold.

 

"Okay, I was! You fucking happy?!"

 

"Quite. Now say it~"

 

"Ugh.... I... I might... I.. I love you. Okay?!" Shizuo's face burned red with anger and embarrassment.

 

"The feeling is mutual, dear, dear Shizu-chan~" Cheers erupted from Izaya's clone at the confessions. 

 

"Good job, Iza-chan~!"

 

"You did fantastic, Shizuo~" Both the voices cheered on their hosts happily.

 

"To celebrate the fact that our love is mutual~ How about a little kiss~? Just for my sweet little lover, ne?" And in a split second, Izaya had locked lips with Shizuo in a sweet kiss, the pink and orange tones of the setting sun fitting the mood. Tsugaru and Psyche's jobs were done, and knowing this, they let themselves become one with their hosts.

 

_____

 

"So, you two are together~? Gee, I never would've guessed~" Shinra was a blatant, blatant liar.

 

"Yes, we are~ Surprising, ne?" Izaya laced his fingers nimbly with Shizuo's.

 

"U-um, yeah.. We're dating.." Shizuo mumbled awkwardly, staring at his shoes.

 

"Well congratulations to the happy couple~!" Shinra chirped, leaving the taller member of said couple blushing even harder than before. "When's the wedding~??" The doctor teased.

 

"Any day now~~ Don't you think Shizu-chan would look just darling in a wedding dress~?" Izaya grinned broadly, squeezing Shizuo's rear firmly with one hand.

 

"A-ah! S-shut it, you're totally the one who'd be in a dress!" Shizuo sputtered, face turning an even brighter shade of red. 

 

"Awh~ I'm honoured~ But you'd be such a cute little blushing bride~ Ne, Shinra, don't you think he'd look simply adorable~?"

 

"It would certainly suit him." Shinra stuck his tongue out playfully, to show he meant nothing by it.

 

"S-shut up! I-I'm not going to wear a wedding dress!!" Shizuo blushed even harder, shooting a nasty look at his friend and at his lover.

 

"You're gonna wear some sexy undergarments for our wedding night too, Shizu-chan~.." Izaya purred softly into Shizuo's ear. The blond's face somehow flushed even deeper. 

 

"Shut up!!!"

 

Izaya and Shizuo were together.

 

And that, miraculously, meant peace. Sure, there had been help from a certain doctor, and two little alters. But there was peace.

 

Everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this thing ^^ Well, I'll probably write a post ending chapter, whatever the crap those are called XD Omakes?? Whatever, I'll write one of those, but this is the end of the main story of this strange fic~ Thank you for reading.


	26. They'd be Okay

Around seven months after everything with the alters had ended, and after a large quantity dates, amongst other things, the brute and the flea of Ikebukuro were marrying. 

 

"Ah, god, I'm so nervous! And why did I let him convince me to wear a dress, a-and makeup?!" Shizuo was panicking. Pre wedding jitters, definitely.

 

[Shizuo, relax, please! Everything will go fine, you and Izaya are going to be fine. And you look nice, don't worry.] Celty held up her PDA for him to read, and if she had a head, Shizuo knew she'd be giving him a reassuring smile.

 

"Thanks, Celty." Shizuo gave a nervous smile, before returning to staring at himself in the large mirror. He was certainly intended to be the bride, as counterpart to Izaya, who would be the groom. He sighed anxiously, and turned hesitantly in front of the mirror. The dress he wore was a pure white, with a ruffly, poofy skirt that reached the floor in length, with a long, trailing train that reached out ten feet behind him, becoming a bit of a hindrance when he had to walk. The sleeves were thin and lacy, and covered his arms in full. A long, lacy white veil his his face, and positioned atop his head was a small, intricate silver tiara, with simple flower designs in the metal. When he walked, his plain, white high heels clicked on the floor. His face was prettily made up, with pink lips, and light, innocent colored eye makeup.

 

"Jeez.. So nervous.." Shizuo sighed softly, straightening his dress a little. 

 

[Don't worry ^^] Celty gave him a reassuring pat on the back, noticing that his nerves were getting the best of him.

 

"Shizuo, let's get this show on the road~!" Shinra chirped, opening the door to the dressing room and cheerfully poking his head in, "I can't believe you and Izaya are getting married before Celty and I!"

 

"Yeah, pretty weird, huh? How's the, erm, what's it called... Wedding party, that's it. How's everyone doing?" Shizuo shuffled his feet awkwardly, briefly glancing at the vase that was temporarily holding his bouquet of lilac and white flowers.

 

"Everyone's okay, all present and accounted for~ Nobody's tried to kill each other yet~ Your boss is getting all sappy and emotional, since his kouhai is getting married, I guess~" Shinra stuck his tongue out. 

 

"Ah.. That's just like Tom-san.." Shizuo smiled at the thought of his boss bawling his eyes out with happiness.

 

"Anyways, you ready?" Shinra grinned. 

 

"Ready as I'll ever be. That sounds bad, but you understand what I mean." Shizuo laughed to calm his nerves.

 

"Got it! Come on Celty, let's get to our positions~" 

 

[If everything's ready, okay then. Everything will go great, Shizuo!] Celty gave a thumbs up.

 

"Thanks guys. I'll be out to wait my turn in a second." Shizuo smiled at his two friends, before going to retrieve his bouquet as Shinra and Celty left the room. "'Kay, you got this man." Shizuo cheered himself on quickly, before going to wait. Waiting their turns to walk down the aisle before Shizuo did, stood the rest of the wedding party. And a strange group they were. In the line of bridesmaids, stood Celty, Vorona, Izaya's younger sisters (Who had forcefully, at least, Mairu had, gotten their way into the bridesmaids group, thanks to Izaya being a bit weak to them), and Karisawa, each dressed in knee length in lilac dresses. Shizuo never could remember her first name, but he thought it was Erika.

 

"I can't believe you're getting married to Iza-Iza! Squeee! Yaoi is real!" Karisawa cheered.

 

"I'll take that as a congratulations." Shizuo just smiled at her a little awkwardly. Standing in front of the troupe of bridesmaids, stood Akane, dressed in a frilly white dress, clinging to the white flower basket in her hands with all her might. "Hi Akane. How are you doing?" Shizuo couldn't help beaming at her.

 

"Are you nervous?? I'm nervous." Akane looked up at him.

 

"A little, I guess I am. But don't worry, everything's gonna go great." Shizuo said to her reassuringly. He then turned to look at the group of groomsmen. Shinra, Kyohei, Walker, Saburo, and Kasuka (Hey, if Izaya's sisters could be in the wedding party, so could Shizuo's brother!) stood there.

 

"Good luck, brother." Kasuka said, emotionless as usual.

 

"Thanks, Kasuka.." Shizuo smiled softly at his younger brother. He felt himself jump when music begun to play in the main chapel, but he quickly relaxed, clutching his flowers tight as he watched Akane going down the aise first, starting to toss the flower petals from her basket a little too early. Shinra grinned at him, waving as him and the other four groomsmen dashed down the hall to enter the main chapel from the side entrance next to the altar. Next, the five bridesmaids started proceeding down the aisle.

 

"I wish you the best of luck, Shizuo-senpai." Vorona gave a slight wave to Shizuo before she followed the other four bridesmaids. 

 

Now, it was Shizuo's turn to go down the aisle. He gripped his bouquet tight as he walked down the pleasantly decorated aisle of the chapel, smiling softly at everyone watching as he walked along the length of the aisle. He felt his face getting hot as he made hesitant eye contact with Izaya, who grinned back from where he stood at the altar. When he reached the altar, he nervously smiled at Izaya as the ceremony began. Before he knew it, the rings and vows were exchanged, and the woman marrying them said with a smile, "You may kiss the groom."

 

"With pleasure." Izaya spoke softly, just so the woman could hear. He flashed a playful smirk, lifted the blond's long veil, and dipped Shizuo in a passionate, sweet kiss, receiving clapping and mild cheers from the guests and wedding party. When he pulled Shizuo back upright, the blond was startled, and a little flustered, seemingly.

 

Quite a while later, a few hours into the reception, a quantity of the guests and members of the wedding party were, as expected, heavily drunk. Izaya was one of these people. The cheerful, intoxicated brunet stood up beside his chair, and clinked at his glass with his fork.

 

"*hic* I-I'd just like to say~ My wife is soooo *hic* pretty~!" Izaya swayed a bit, expressively gesturing to Shizuo. Laughter erupted from the wedding guests, causing Shizuo to blush madly behind his veil, and bury his face in his hands. 

 

"Jeez..." The blond mumbled, his deep blush spreading up onto his ears.

 

"*hic* What's wrong, honey~? I just *hic* want everyone to know how pretty and sexy you are~!" Izaya didn't give the blond a chance to reply, and simply lifted the blond's veil, and shared a passionate kiss with him. 

 

"U-um, I..." Finding it hard to form words, Shizuo just beamed at Izaya. The brunet was the one at a loss for words now, and it wasn't hard to see why.

 

"You are just so gorgeous, I don't know what to do with myself~.." Izaya purred into the taller man's ear, a mischievous grin forming on his lips.

 

"Oh, shut up." Shizuo blushed even harder. He jumped a bit, hearing the music playing in the room suddenly change.

 

"Will the happy couple please come to the dance floor and share the first dance~?" Shinra's voice chirped. Shizuo turned around to see his friend with a microphone, grinning broadly at the couple.

 

"Oh, I guess it's time for dancing~" Izaya winked playfully, and pulled Shizuo to his feet. 

 

"Do you even know how to dance?" Shizuo teased.

 

"Of course~" Izaya chuckled at the blond's question, holding the blond's hand tighter as they stepped out into the center of the dance floor. Immediately taking the lead, Izaya took a tight hold on Shizuo's hip with one hand, still keeping a tight hold on his hand with the other. Remembering what to do, Shizuo quickly took a gentle hold on Izaya's shoulder. Izaya smirked, noticing Shizuo's awkwardness, and started to slowly lead them around the dance floor, his steps much more intricate than the blond's, which were hindered by the long dress he wore. He slowly turned the blond, before pulling him back into his arms. He ended the dance with a tender, sweet kiss, smiling lovingly up at Shizuo. The blond in question blushed furiously, flashing an awkward smile back.

 

"We should go and socialize, ne~?" Izaya swayed from side to side a bit.

 

"Y-yeah." Shizuo nodded awkwardly. 

 

"Izaya." A teen's voice broke their conversation, and Izaya turned to face the source of the voice.

 

"Aah, Kida, it's so nice to see you came~ I'm assuming Saki convinced you to come~" Izaya chuckled, seeing Kida standing stiffly, his girlfriend hanging onto his arm. 

 

"W-whatever. I'm just coming to say congratulations, a scumbag like you actually got hitched." Kida's tone was bitter and awkward, and he stood stiffly in front of the newlyweds.

 

"How cute, you're happy for me, Kida~"

 

"Whatever. Me and Saki will be over there. Talking." The teen said stiffly, and with that, he walked off.

 

"Ah, Kida~ He hates me~" Izaya chuckled, watching the teen retreat with his girlfriend. 

 

"Shizuo!!!" Someone called out, and Shizuo turned to see his boss, grinning and waving to him. The blond quickly walked up to him, Izaya following close behind.

 

"I-I just wanna say congratu*hic*lations." Tom grinned, face red from drunkenness.

 

"A-ah, thanks, Tom-san~" Shizuo beamed, a light pink spreading across his cheeks.

 

"Just so you know," Izaya smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye as he begun his speech to Tom, "Shizu-chan won't be coming to work for a while~ He's going to be my darling little stay at home housewife~ The whole deal, cute little dresses and jewelry and makeup and "Have a good day at work, darling~"~" 

 

"S-shut up!" Shizuo blushed harder, delivering a gentle punch to Izaya's shoulder. 

 

"That's o*hic!*kay with me~! You two should enjoy married life *hic*~" Tom gave the pair a thumbs up and laughed, before walking of, presumably to mingle.

 

"I wasn't joking about the housewife thing, Shizu-chan~ My, you'll look so gorgeous... My shy, diligent little wife.." Izaya smirked, and the blond knew it meant he was having perverted thoughts. 

 

"Oh, be quiet!" Shizuo huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, his blush deepening. 

 

"If you say so, ho~ney~" Izaya laughed, enunciating the pet name to fluster Shizuo more.

 

"Darling~" Shizuo grinned, watching a deep red spread across Izaya's pale face.

 

"Oh, hush, you." Izaya teased.

 

"Iza-nii, Iza-nii!!" Came a loud, chirpy voice. Suddenly, Mairu and Kururi were in front of the couple.

 

"Hello.." Kururi murmured, a slight smile on her lips.

 

"I heard you saying you wanted Shizuo- or can I call you Shizu-nii now??? Anyways, you said you wanted Shizu-nii to wear cute housewife outfits for you! I found a shop that sells super cute stuff, just like what you're looking for!" Mairu was all too ecstatic about this.

 

"Thank you, sisters. Now, off with you~" Izaya smiled, his tone joking. The twins left happily, and Shizuo thought he saw them beelining towards Kasuka, since he was alone at the moment.

 

"I'll have to thank them extra later~.." Izaya grinned, "After all, I only want the best for my adorable little housewife to be~" He teased.

 

Shizuo teased right back. "Ah, what would I ever do without you, darling?" He mock swooned, winking playfully. 

 

The rest of the wedding floated by, with much laughing, chatting, and everything else that came with parties. The grand event didn't end until mid evening, at which point, the guests and everyone gathered to wish the odd couple off as they got into their car. As soon as the car was far enough down the road so that they couldn't be seen, the two let loose their much more romantic side, that came out only when they were alone, at least mostly, together.

 

"Ne, you look so beautiful, like a real princess, Shizu-chan~" Izaya caressed the blond's cheek lovingly.

 

"And that would mean you're my prince~" Shizuo grinned, a deep red spreading across his face. The two continued their saccharine, sappy banter until the car pulled up at the hotel they planned to stay the night at. Once the two were up in front of the door their room, high up on an upper floor of the lavish hotel, Izaya grinned, and without a moment's notice, swooped the blond up into his arms, stepping into the white and gold decorated hotel room.

 

"Y-you don't need to carry me, jeez..." Shizuo mumbled, a deep blush spreading across his face. 

 

"I do~ It's some kind of tradition, and you just look so cute, being carried like a princess~ You tilt your head when you get embarrassed t- Awww, like that~!" Izaya cooed, wanting to just drown Shizuo in flattery and syrupy compliments.

 

But... Wedding night sex was the more important prospect at the moment, so he could flatter Shizu-chan later. He gently sat the blushing blond down on the large bed, before crawling on top of him with a low purr, making the blond shiver with anticipation.

 

"Oh, god... Damn, Izaya, I don't want to wait any longer on this.." Shizuo moaned, a heat filling his needy body, rushing through him and crawling under his skin. 

 

"Hey, that's my line.. Aren't you supposed to be a timid, meek little blushing bride~?" Izaya smirked, slowly unzipping the back of the blond's dress.

 

"Let me have a bit of dignity..." Shizuo murmured between breathy, needy whines, "And isn't the bride supposed to undress without the husband's help..?"

 

"Of course, Shizu-chan, how silly of me~" Izaya hummed, allowing the blond to get off the bed, and walk behind a white and gold dressing screen. Izaya licked his lips as he saw Shizuo's silhouette gracefully undressing behind the screen. The first thing that came off was the dress, then Izaya saw the blond removing his high heels. After a moment, Shizuo timidly stepped out from behind the screen. Breathtaking.... He smiled nervously as Izaya surveyed his body. He still wore his veil and tiara, his blushing face hidden by the layers of tulle and lace. He wore a tight fitting, white, lacy bra, decorated with white ribbons, the tails of the bows trailing and swishing when he moved. He wore a pair of lacy panties, the front of which were decorated with a white, slightly iridescent bow on the front. His slender, long, girlish legs were adorned by lacy white thigh high stockings and white garters, decorated by pale lavender ribbons.

 

"Wow.... You look beautiful..." Izaya smirked, sliding off the bed, and loosening his tie as he sauntered towards the blond.

 

"Th-thanks..." Shizuo blushed vibrantly. The pale, muted lighting of the room made the blond's slender, skimpily dressed body seem to glow. Izaya purred in approval as he quickly unbuttoned and pulled off his ink black jacket, tossing it aside.

 

"I just can't wait anymore, seeing you like that just makes me need to take you, hard.." The brunet growled, his possessive tone making Shizuo's cock twitch with want.

 

"Go ahead and do it..." Shizuo moaned out, and before he could say another word, he was pinned to the bed, by a partially undressed Izaya. His body trembled with need, but jolted into a completely unmoving position as Izaya attacked his lips in a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue into the taller man's vulnerable open mouth. A whine caught in Shizuo's throat as the brunet purred, sending vibrations through his insides. A slender hand reached down to tease the underside of his aching cock.

 

"Iza....ya...ahh..nnh..." Shizuo mumbled incoherently, a wanting heat spreading across his body, coloring his innocent face a deep shade of red. He guided Izaya's free hand to pull down his panties.

 

"Ah.. S-Shizu-chan... Is so n-needy..." Izaya breathed slowly, tracing the curve of Shizuo's hip with his hand. "W-what is it that you... ah... want...?" He smirked, leaving little, fleeting touches all over the blond's body.

 

"Nnh! You know... w-what I w-want... mmng.. D-don't... make me say i-it..." Shizuo blushed even harder, shutting his eyes tight.

 

"Ne, ne, let me see your pretty eyes at least~" Izaya cooed, lips pursing in a slight frown. "And say it, too~ Tell me what you want~"

 

"Y-you..." Shizuo murmured, almost not recognizing his voice as his own.

 

"Who is this beautiful creature before me, saying such dirty things~?" Izaya mock gasped, "Where is my Shizu-chan?" He teased.

 

"S-shut up... J-just do me already..." The blond clenched his fists.

 

"Ara, ara, if that's what you want~ Darling~..." Izaya licked his lips, mesmerized by Shizuo's beautiful, trembling body, "Spread your pretty legs for me, okay~?" At this request, Shizuo timidly spread his long, graceful legs, removing his lacy undergarments as he did this. "Gorgeous..." Izaya hummed in approval, eyeing the slender, girlish figure beneath him. He extended his hand in front of the blond's face. "Suck my fingers, since I don't think we have any lubrication~.." Izaya smirked.

 

"Y-yeah, okay...." Shizuo blushed furiously, taking Izaya's hand, and gently taking two of his fingers into his mouth. "Ah.. mnngh..." He let out a small, sweet whimper, as he slowly took Izaya's fingers out of his mouth, once they were liberally coated with saliva. 

 

"Good.. Good job, Shizu-chan.." Izaya blushed, and crawled on top of the blond, trailing his lubricated hand down to tease the blond's tense opening. "Aah, wait, how about this~?" He pulled his hand away, using his free hand to pull a small plastic bottle from his pants pocket. Inside the bottle, was a slightly shiny, pink liquid, that smelled faintly of strawberries. Fake strawberries, at least.

 

"W-why did you have... hn.. that..?" Shizuo blushed, watching as Izaya uncapped the bottle of lubricant, drizzling it over his fingers.

 

"Just in case, I guess~" Izaya chuckled, holding up his goo drenched fingers for Shizuo to see, before trailing his lazy hand down to tease the blond's opening, pressing his finger slowly inside.

 

"AHHHHH!!! Oh, god, Izaya!" Shizuo cried, his voice a long whine of pleasure and ecstasy.

 

"Ara, Shizu-chan is so tight around my finger~ I suppose we haven't done it together in a while~" Izaya purred, making a string of sweet kiss marks down Shizuo's neck. He pushed a second finger in, moving them deeper in. Suddenly, the blond screamed, arching his back and curling his toes in.

 

"AH! T-touch there again!" Shizuo cried out. 

 

"Aah~ Did I find your sweet spot~?" Izaya chided. The blond nodded eagerly, his pleasured expression faltering as Izaya slowly dragged out his fingers. The brunet grinned, slowly pulling his pants and boxers down, before ramming into Shizuo's fully prepared entrance, immediately pounding into the trembling blond's sweet spot, slamming his lips against the blond's sweet ones.

 

"Aaaahn~! God, Izaya~! I'm going to...~!" Shizuo moaned, arching his back as Izaya pounded into his prostate, making him scream. 

 

"Go a-ah-ahead.." Izaya groaned, "I-I'm coming, too.." Shizuo's eyes near rolled back into the his head as he came, white, sticky fluid splattered his body. He shuddered as Izaya's seed filled his insides, dripping out as the brunet pulled out.

 

"Aah..haah... wow..." Shizuo breathed slowly, a deep blush spreading across his sweaty face. 

 

"Mhm..." Izaya nodded tiredly, collapsing onto the bed beside him, and promptly fell asleep. 

 

"Goodnight, Izaya..." Shizuo smiled, closing his eyes too.

 

They'd be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the wedding omake for you all~ And it seems I finally know how to make my smut not garbage XD thanks for reading~


End file.
